Of Fairy Tail and Broken Hearts
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Because even the happiest of stories can have the most tragic endings. Compilation of stories for Fairy Tail Angst Week 2015. I own nothing.
1. Of Ever Afters and Perfect Disasters

**Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Angst Week (April 29th, 2015 and May 1st - 8th, 2015)**

 **Bonus Day #1 - Ever After/Perfect Disaster**

 **April 29th, 2015**

 ** _Read At Your Own Discretion_**

( **Possible Spoilers)**

"I never would've imagined it." Lucy Heartfilia starts as she swipes away a dab of her blood from her mouth as she can barely stand. The ground is rendered uneven due to the battle that ensued. As she wanders, she seeks several decrepit and lonely items sprawled across the ground: as if a monster spewed them around haphazardly.

Through the haze gathering in her mind, the bruised flaxen mages entertains the idea that it serves as some macabre display. That it's meant to _mock_ them (and their failure to subdue) thoroughly. She spots several articles: a splintered necklace, a charred gauntlet, an abandoned sword. She forces her eyes away.

Perhaps if her current situation weren't so precarious, she would've choked back a sob.

"To think it would've ended-" She coughs as she feels herself inhale the nearby smoke; the inferno only serving to worsen how she feels. She cannot help feeling as if the smog's gaseous state is increasing. And as her eyelids get heavier and _heavier_ , Lucy knows it will not be long until she falls into an unconscious state and then - well, she does _not_ want to think about what comes next.

Aside from her lowering eyelids, the sound of approaching footsteps makes itself audible. And she knows that the footsteps can only belong to _one_ person.

"That Fairy Tail would end up being nothing more than-" The weight of her legs is not enough to support her as she collapses on the ground. A fit of coughing wracks through her body as the footsteps are almost in front of her.

Past her russet eyes which she struggles to keep open, she sees a familiar pair of sandals. However, instead of filling her with a warm feeling of security and making her want to smile weakly at the person they belong to, she only experiences an icy feeling of dread creep up her spine.

She wants to force her head upward to look him defiantly in the eye _one_ last time and perhaps even try to help the person who lies trapped within their own mind, but her body feels too broken and the idea of sleeping sounds appealing. _Very_ appealing.

Before she can contemplate further though, the monster speaks.

"Tch." _He_ mutters, his voice sounding like him only instead of the cheerful exuberance or the willingness to spar for fun and strengthening magic abilities, the Celestial Spirit Mage can hear only maliciousness lacing his tone. "To think that his friends would've given up so much of a struggle." She can almost hear his lips curve upwards in a sneer. "Pathetic."

The next thing that Lucy knows is that the creature in front of her is placing his hand under her chin to coerce her to look him in the eye. As she is helpless to stop him, Lucy's brown eyes meet a pair of onyx. And how the green flecks only accentuate the unfamiliar coldness lurking within their depths.

What further drives salt into the wounds are the uncharacteristic crimson horns sprouting from his head of salmon hair. Out of Lucy's peripheral vision, she can spot a pair of crossing hammers as a curved line is on either side of them on his arm.

The guild mark of those belonging to those of the Tartaros dark guild. Or more specifically, the mark belonging to its very guild master: E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

As she stares into his frigid eyes, Lucy can see _nothing_ of her friend.

"Although, I must say I'm impressed that _you_ lasted so long." Etherious comments, his sneer morphing into a smirk. "How ironic that my _beloved girlfriend_ should be the last one I kill."

With that comment, anger flows through Lucy's veins like white-hot volcanic rock.

"And what makes you think killing me will be easy?"

"What makes me-" He pauses, shakes his head, and throws it back to laugh. A cacophonous sound is the only thing that the Stellar Mage can hear. "Look around you." Etherious taunts as he gestures with the hand not holding Lucy's chin to the shattered battleground. " _Who_ do you think is going to come to your rescue you pitiful excuse for a human?"

He wrenches her up and Lucy has to hold back a feeling of revulsion as she finds herself locked between his arms. A particularly cruel facsimile of the caring embraces she is used to.

He regards her with the detached interest one might examine a squashed insect on the bottom of their shoe. "What did I ever see in you?" He shakes his head. "Do you think that the Devil Slayer will come to save you?" He asks, tilting his head in the direction of the necklace. He makes a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. "And to think that he was so determined to kill me." Another chuckle.

He motions in the direction of the charred gauntlet. "Or do you expect the mighty _Titania_ to rescue you from the clutches of demons?" He shakes his head before he sighs, the action insincere. "Such a disgrace."

Lastly, he gestures to the direction of the abandoned sword. "Doesn't seem like _anyone_ will be able to save you _this_ time dear Lucy Heartfilia."

The aforesaid female was about to make a caustic retort when what he said sank in. _This time?_

"What do you mean _this_ time?" She questions curiously. In the back of her mind, she can vaguely feel the makings of a plan - of a way to defeat E.N.D. - forming.

Etherious looks at her with false puzzlement before sneering once more. He slides a strand of her blonde hair between his fingertips and the Stellar Mage recoils. "I mean that there won't be any inscensed knights coming to save you from the tower," He trails a finger down her face. "there won't be any crimson dragons to defend you from a dragon clad in iron,"

He tips her chin upwards. "nor will there be any valiant saviors ready to protect the future or any sort of scenarios that arise." His sneer deepens into a smirk. "For a strong mage, you fall into perilous situations often."

As Lucy registers his words - and the plan she is hatching is two-thirds finished - her eyes widen as the implication of what he said hits its mark. "Then that would mean...if you knew that…" She trails off, not wanting to say what she knows must be true.

"Indeed." Etherious nods. "I've been here since before you even joined the guild." He sneers. "I've been watching, _waiting_ , seeing how my _lesser_ half was _wasting_ his life saving his _friends_ and defeating his foes." He spits away from them. "Disgusting."

"The _only_ disgusting being here is _you_!" Lucy shouts as she tries to wiggle out of the demon's grasp. However, the effort is in vain as his hold on her tightens and her resolve weakens.

"Well, fortunately, you won't have to deal with my presence much longer," Etherious says with fictitious remorse. "because soon, you too will join your friends." He lowers his finger from her chin. "But before I send you on your way, any final words you would like to give me Luce?"

Lucy's anger reaches a peak as the beast in front of her utters Natsu's nickname for her.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" She mutters disdainfully. While her russet eyes blaze with rage, sadness festers beneath the surface. "Only Natsu can call me that."

At that, Etherious tips his head back and laughs, seemingly louder and more discordant than the last. "Oh you poor, foolish girl." He gazes at her with a smirk on his face. "Natsu and I are one in the same!" A crazed glint shifts in his eyes. "I'm merely what he hid behind a carefree, moronic façade!"

Lucy meets his eyes head on with a glare of her own, trying to ignore the prickling behind her eyes. "That's a lie!"

Etherious lowers his eyelids. "Is it?"

"I _know_ Natsu," Lucy murmurs, more to herself than to the creature bearing her best friend's face. "And this _isn't_ him! He would never harm his _Nakama_."

"Never, hmm?" Etherious remarks as he glances at the items of the fallen combatants once more.

"Never." Lucy reiterates. A faltering smirk graces her features despite the situation. It would be a long shot, but she would try _anything_ to prevent more destruction from being sowed by the hands of Etherious.

"Judging by current circumstances, such thoughts are foolish." Etherious states with a malefic grin.

With the smirk still on her face, Lucy's expression hardened. Using what remains of the magic power flowing through her, Lucy summons up the energy to blast the demon in front of her with a rush of water and a blaze of golden light. As she does, her tattered outfit flickers into something covered with colored blue waves. The surprise burst of water manages to allow the flaxen mage to distance herself from Etherious.

Using the time she has, she takes her _Fleuve d'Étoiles_ from her belt and undoes it. After she does, she wraps it around Etherious' arms.

"Do you honestly think a blast of water and some rope will stop me?" He barks.

"Truthfully, I don't." Lucy says before her wavering grins turns into something more substantial. "But _that_ might."

Etherious' look of malice changes to one of perplexity. He turns around halfway before his eyes became wide as an illusion of Lucy utilizes the abandoned sword to puncture his chest.

"Piri Piri." The Lucy lookalike says, betraying its identity as a Celestial Spirit. "To think that Natsu fell so far."

Before Gemini can comment further, the Twins disappear into golden particles, back to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

"Thanks…" Lucy pants. "Gemini."

As Lucy struggles to stand upright once more, she can see through her exhaustion that Etherious is attempting to pull the sword from his chest. He turns to glare over his shoulder. Whilst he does, the blonde can see how truly frazzled he became. "You think a small sword can stop-" He breaks off as blood splatters against the upturned ground. He wrenches the sword free, a gaping wound in its place as blood slowly oozes from it.

With renewed intensity, Etherious eyes Lucy spitefully. "You damned Celestial Mage." He grunts as he places a hand on the wound. Flames ebb from his fingers before licking at the wound, effectively cauterizing it and stemming the flow of blood.

"I am E.N.D.!" Etherious declares as he walks over to Lucy. He yanks her up by her throat; his hands firmly grasping her throat. "The Black Wizard Zeref's greatest creation and the guild master of Tartaros!"

He growls with an almost beastial quality. "Time and time again, even in my more pitiful, _weaker_ human form of Natsu Dragneel, I have defeated _every_ obstacle in my path!" He starts to squeeze her throat, eliciting a choked groan as Lucy claws, futilely, at the hands around her throat.

"The great _Titania_ and all our other guildmates only additional proof of my unbridled power!" He smirks at her. "Defeating them was mere child's play!"

The thought of her friends, dispirited and unconscious on the ground, crosses Lucy's mind. Forcing the tears back, she focuses on the abomination in front of her.

"So, let me ask you a simple question." Etherious hisses derisively. "If _they_ were unable to defeat me, what makes you think _you_ can Lucy Heartfilia?!"

Etherious' question, laced with hatred and contempt, rings in the blonde's head as hopelessness starts to take hold.

 _He's right._ Lucy thinks, unable to keep the tears under control. They fall in rivulets down her countenance, mixing with the dried blood. _Erza, Gray - even Mira, Laxus, and Gildarts weren't able to defeat him. If some of Fairy Tail's strongest can't defeat him, what chance do I have?_

A satisfied smile appears on Etherious' face as he takes in his prey's facial expression. "Finally given in to your despair; the _absolute_ tragedy of your predicament?"

As the full weight of current events registers, it's like a vise around Lucy's throat. A grip far more constricting than that of Etherious' calloused, battle-worn, and blood-stained hands.

"You're right." Lucy utters tersely. The words are like venomous bile in her throat, but that doesn't make them any less true. "If you've defeated all of Fairy Tail along with our past enemies, what chance _do_ I have?"

Etherious' regards her with what looks like pity in his eyes. The blonde mage however, knows that he is entirely incapable of feeling such a sentiment. "That's just it Lucy," All throughout their conversation, he had been loosening his hold on her jugular. He leaned his face close to hers; almost dangerously so. "You _don't_."

Lucy shifts her eyes away from the man in front of her. She cannot believe that it is to end this way. That she would meet her demise at the hands of her best friend. Someone with whom she loves with all her heart.

Love.

The blonde feels an indescribable sensation course through her being as that lone word runs through her mind.

"Now," Etherious starts. His expression is that of boredom, as if dealing with her for so long as left him depleted. He lights his right fist - the one he draws away from Lucy's throat. "Any parting words?"

Staring him in the eyes defiantly, Lucy doesn't hesitate with her answer. "I love you."

For a moment, Etherious simply gave the girl in his clutches his scrutiny. With his eyes ablaze, he shortly slams Lucy's head to the ground. Her vision clouds as her thoughts become hazy.

"What do you think this is?!" He howls in rage. "Some sort of children's fable?!"

Etherious slams her head into the ground once more, evoking a pained moan from the Celestial Spirit Mage as her vision worsens.

"Do you _honestly_ believe that your love for me will cause me to vanish?!" He inquires, his voice acidic.

Etherious pulls her up to meet her eyes. "I tire of dealing with you." He smirks. "Say goodbye Lucy Heartfilia."

The last thing that Lucy is aware of - before the world goes black and she feels weightless - are two words coming from her mouth as a shadow envelops her in its embrace.

 _"Urano...Metria...!"_

 ** _Originally Added: January 18th, 2016_**


	2. Of Scars and Bruises

**Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Angst Week (April 29th, 2015 and May 1st - 8th, 2015)**

 **Day #1 - Scars/Bruises**

 **May 1st, 2015**

 _ **Read At Your Own Discretion**_

 _ **(Possible Spoilers)**_

 _Some wounds, not even time can fully heal._

Natsu Dragneel traces the pale outline of a jagged alabaster scar on the blonde's forearm. His expression is a mask of grim severity. His onyx eyes glance upward from the mark to stare into Lucy Heartfilia's russet eyes.

Instead of seeing resentment, disgust, or even bitter hatred reflected in her irises, the Fire Dragon Slayer can only see warmth and kindness radiating from them.

Natsu looks away from her as he removes his hands as if he was burned, unable to bare what exists in the Celestial Spirit Mage's eyes. Speaking veraciously, he would have _expected_ to see only hostility and mistrust in her eyes. Would have found it _completely_ reasonable to hear only vitriol from her mouth.

The reason being how _he_ was the one responsible for the scar marking Lucy's forearm. And any other silvery lines that may criss-cross her person.

In the dark recesses of his mind and soul that were possessed by the demon that inhabited his body since his birth, Natsu wishes that it was due to memory loss or something of the like that caused her lack of revulsion. He hates himself for thinking it, _despises_ himself for not being strong enough to either protect her or overpower the demon lurking within himself.

His eyes were aware of her forgiveness of Flare Corona (a mage who brutalized her in the Grand Magic Games and threatened an innocent child) and he knows all too well of Lucy's kindness. The Fire Dragon Slayer wishes that the Stellar Mage wouldn't look at him like she is.

After all, he is an abomination dressed in a man's skin. And he should be treated as such. He knows that, perhaps, he is being too hard on himself and that the demon inside him has long since passed, but that _doesn't_ erase what he did.

"How can you look at me like that?" Natsu grumbles as he diligently avoids looking the blonde in the eye.

Lucy sighs. Instead of it being a sound that would be rife with exasperation though, it rings of fondness.

"Because, no matter _what_ happens Natsu," She starts before placing a hand on his forearm. The action causes him to stiffen. "you're still my guildmate and my friend."

"Last I checked, friends don't literally become overpowered by their inner demons and harm their friends." Natsu comments bitterly.

"It wasn't your fault Natsu." Lucy says reassuringly. And yet, Natsu only feels worse.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better Lucy?" Natsu asks scathingly as he turns his gaze back on the blonde. After he does, he finds Lucy's expression hasn't changed from a smile. And while the blonde may have tried to hide it, the Fire Dragon Slayer saw the faint motion of a flinch. "I'm sorry." He says softly. "It may have been a demon instead of me, but," He raises his hands. " _I'm_ still the one who harmed you."

"Yes." Lucy says before she takes Natsu's hands in hers. "But you saved me so many times beforehand and," She smiles even brighter at him. "even while you were possessed by _him_ , I saw a faint flicker in your eyes."

"You did?" Natsu questions, voice rife with skepticism as he raised an eyebrow.

Lucy nods her head. "Despite whatever evil dominated you, you were still the Natsu I know deep down."

Before she can continue, she falls forward. Effortlessly, the salmon-haired male manages to catch her.

"Got you." Natsu says, his heated breath fanning across her ear. "Careful there Lucy." He pulls her away from him and lays her back in her bed. "Porlyusica says you need your bed rest."

"Yeah." Lucy agrees absently as he can see her eyelids are getting harder to keep open. "Remember what I said Natsu."

"I'll try to." Natsu replies genuinely with a soft smile. As he can see the flaxen beauty soon fall into the realm of slumber, his smile fades into a thin line. While Lucy might not have been ware of it, the Fire Dragon Slayer could feel the Celestial Spirit Mage's muscles tighten as he held her.

Despite the words that Lucy had spoken, Natsu knows that she won't feel _entirely_ safe in his presence; in his arms. And while he knows that he deserves it, it breaks his heart. It feels like a wound is being slowly ripped open inside of him.

He looks outside the window to the night outside. Deciding that it has long been his time to go, he goes onto the window. Before jumping off, he glances at the sleeping blonde, notices the soft curve of her beautiful lips, and wonders what she is dreaming about.

"Sweet dreams Lucy," Natsu whispers into the room as he looks back outside. "after what you've been through, you definitely deserve it."

And he is soon gone, disappearing into the shadows of the night as he heads home. What Natsu _didn't_ see was the single tear falling from the female's russet eyes as she is all too aware of her friend's guilt over his past transgression.

 _Sometimes, wounds can last forever; serving as nothing but a reminder of the past._

 **Author's Notes: This can either be see as a pseudo-continuation of the previous chapter or as its own stand-alone story.**

 ** _Originally Added: January 19th, 2016_**


	3. Of Monsters and Demons

**Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Angst Week (April 29th, 2015 and May 1st - 8th, 2015)**

 **Day #2 - Monsters/Demons**

 **May 2nd, 2015**

 _ **Read At Your Own Discretion**_

 _ **( Possible Spoilers)**_

 _And as she viewed the destruction - ruins and rubble surrounding him - she realized that the true demons were the very humans themselves._

It had happened again.

For the third time that month, Yukino Aguria was informed of the knowledge that a ferocious beast had been terrorizing the small village that she inhabited. And that it had seized another victim.

The girl - wait, _woman_ \- was once beautiful; that much she could see at first glance. However, that loveliness was tarnished by the viciousness that was visited upon her. Her long strawberry blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood as her turquoise blouse and floral skirt was ripped to shreds. It seems that whatever had killed her had done it quickly.

The most haunting feature of the grisly scene however, was how her eyes (she assumes that when the female was alive, they had sparkled with a kind of mischief as her eyes were tinted brown) were wide open as her mouth was agape.

It was as if she had seen whatever attacked her and could only give a scream before the fragile line of her life was severed.

"What could've done this?" Rogue Cheney, Yukino's childhood friend and fellow detective, wonders aloud as he regards the woman with sadness in his crimson eyes.

The light blue-haired woman asks herself the same question: _What indeed?_

Before she can contemplate further though, she is pulled out of her thoughts by a gasp of surprise.

"Yukino, take a look at this." Rogue requests as he points to the left side of the woman's body.

"What did you find?" She asks before her brown eyes skitter over the woman's left side and she stems a flow of revulsion. Mainly due to how a rather sizeable chunk has been torn (bitten off) of the woman's body.

"It seems that whatever monster we're dealing with was hungry." Rogue comments.

"And has an apparent taste for human flesh." Yukino adds before she looks up into the sky. The clouds above are pregnant with the possibility of impending snow. "Rogue, what do you think could've done this?"

"If I had the answer, I'd tell you." Rogue responds.

Yukino looks down to regard her partner. "What do you _assume_ could be responsible?"

"My guess," Rogue starts as he stands up from inspecting the corpse to look her in the eyes. "is that whatever is attacking this village is a feral animal."

Yukino nods her head in agreement. "The claw marks on the victim suggest something of great size."

"The question is, _where_ did it come from?" Rogue inquires before a gust of frosty wind comes blowing past the two, causing Yukino to shiver. The wind serves as a reminder that the chilly autumnal weather will soon drop into the frigid temperatures of winter as its icy, alabaster tendrils wrap around the land.

It _also_ gives the light blue-haired female an idea of where she could find where the beast resides.

"The nearby ice caves."

What she says nearly causes Rogue to topple over in surprise. "The ice caves?" He repeats. "Don't you know how _dangerous_ it is to be up there?"

The ice caves were made several hundreds of years ago by years of erosion and a man's desire to hide his treasure. The man died with his treasure, but not before he had made a labyrinthine patchwork of caves within the mountains.

"I know the risks Rogue, but-"

"The Sergeant won't like it." Rogue interrupts. He knows from the long time that they've spent together over the years that when Yukino decides on something, she cannot be dissuaded.

"Yes," Yukino resumes as she thinks of the Sergeant, of her white hair and purple eyes, and knows how unhappy she will be with her decision. A wistful smile tugs at her countenance. "but I must find what is responsible for these killings."

She feels Rogue place his hands on her shoulders. "Be careful Yukino, and come back safely." He says with a voice as soft as his smile.

"I will." Yukino says before hugging her friend. She releases him. "The next time you see me, I'll have found the killer."

Rogue's smile gained a tightness to it. "Okay."

"Until then Rogue." Yukino says before walking away from him. While she is, she passes the Medical Examiner.

"Where are you going?" Dobengal asks, his familiar black mask covering his mouth and nose.

"To investigate the ice caves." Yukino replies tersely.

"The _ice caves_?" He echoes as his russet eyes widen. He shakes his head. "Good luck to you. You'll need it."

"Thank you?" Yukino says, unsure of how to take that as he passes her to soon analyze the corpse.

The female shakes her head before heading off to her destination.

* * *

"Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all." Yukino remarks ruefully as she stumbles, almost at a stagnant pace, through the deep snow covering the mountain where the ice caves remain. While heading to the ice caves themselves are a suicide mission in itself, traversing across the land is even more difficult.

Blizzards as far as the eye can see spread from miles and miles around the mountain with their relentlessness only increasing as one gets closer to the ice caves.

"I suppose…" Yukino can feel the harsh weather taking its toll on her. "…that coming here alone…" Her eyelids are about to close. "…was a bad idea from the start."

 _I'm sorry Sorano._ She thinks as she begins to fall as a tear wells up in her right eye.

The last thing that she is aware of before she collapses into the snow before her is a faint golden light.

* * *

Yukino awakes to find that her surroundings have changed drastically. Instead of a howling snowstorm, she sees only the pale gray rocks of a cave. She also sees the ice skittering over the walls, ceilings, and floors as it increases as it goes deeper into the cave. She feels a scratchy indigo blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

While the blanket does have a rather rough texture, it and the slow burning fire in front of her provides her with great warmth. And as she scans the cave absently, she wonders how she could've gotten her.

"Hello?" Yukino utters, the word echoing deeper into the cave. "Is anyone here?"

"I'm here." A voice responds behind her, causing the female to jump. The voice sounds distinctly masculine.

"Who are you?" Yukino asks, looking behind her.

"The name's Sting Eucliffe." The voice - _Sting_ \- answers. After he does, she finds out who the voice belongs to. And is promptly stunned into silence as the creature she sees is familiar. _Quite_ familiar.

The male before her is covered from head to toe in dark golden fur. His eyes are a startling blue as Yukino remembers a different time. A time in the past that involved her, and an energetic ball of yellow hair.

"Sting?" She says, tasting his name on her tongue for the first time in ages. Tears of elation burst through her eyes and stream down her face. "Sting!"

She throws the blanket off of herself as she tackles him in a hug. She buries her head in his chest. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"I can see that." Sting comments as he returns the hug. "You've grown into a _beautiful_ woman Yuki."

The aforementioned female blushes at the childhood nickname and the compliment. "You've grown up well too it would seem."

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other." Sting says with a smile that shows off his rather sharp teeth.

 _Sharp teeth._

Looking down to the hands that go to her side, Yukino sees that pointed claws make their rest there.

 _Pointed claws._

Piecing the puzzle together, Yukino realizes that she just might be in the arms of a killer.

She struggles out of his grip, running away until she is on the other side of the fire.

"Yuki, what's-"

"Don't call me that!" She shouts. "You _murderer_!"

"Murder?" Sting looks dumbfounded by the accusation. "I haven't killed anyone!"

"Really?" Yukino asks, a tinge of hope balancing on the edge of her voice. "Do you remember a girl with strawberry blond hair? Wearing a crimson blouse and floral skirt?"

"No," Sting shakes his head. "I don't. What are you talking about?"

"There was a girl in town and she was attacked by a vicious animal." Yukino began to explain. "A creature with sharp fangs and claws ravaged her body before taking a bite out of her side."

"And you think that creature is me?" Sting asks as he looks at his hands and the beds of his claws peeking through. "I assure you, I'm not the one responsible!" He looks back up. "And I definitely haven't been eating any people."

"Then where do you get your food?" Yukino asks as she hesitatingly walks closer to one of her childhood friends.

"Well, I've mainly existed on a diet of ice and snow to be honest." Sting responded as Yukino noticed a golden hue began to radiate off of him.

"Are you glowing Sting?" She asks as she shields her eyes against the faint light.

Said male examines his fur before looking back at her. "It was one of my abilities that grew over the years."

"Fascinating." Yukino breathes, intrigued. Her interest fades into befuddlement. "But if _you_ didn't kill that woman, than _who_ did?"

For the first time since she has seen him again, Sting looks positively infuriated.

"It would probably be Jackal." He growls venomously as the glow fades.

"Jackal?" Yukino echoes.

"He's part of a group that goes by the name of Tartarus." Sting starts. "One out of their nine elite members. If he's begun killing, that can only mean trouble."

"How do you know this?" Yukino questions.

"Word gets around rather quickly in the Underworld."

Yukino analyzes the new information before her. If what her childhood friend says is true, her hometown could be in greater peril than she had previously thought.

"I've got to warn them!" Yukino exclaims as she stops from walking to Sting to look outside the cave.

"You won't get far in this storm." Sting says as he notices the light blue haired female's crestfallen state at the realization that she's stuck.

Before she can think too deeply about that though, an idea roots itself in her mind.

"Take me to the village." She says, running over to Sting and taking his furred hands in hers. She stares determinedly into his blue eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" Sting exclaims. He knows the question is ridiculous as Yukino doesn't falter. "Nevermind." He shakes his head before a smirk overtakes his features. "When should we go?"

"As soon as possible."

"I think you should get some rest first." Sting suggests as his tone says no argument will occur.

"Fine." Yukino lets go of Sting's hands, goes over to a place that isn't covered in ice, and wraps herself in the rough blanket she had picked up on her way there. "By the way," she says as she begins to feel the effects of sleep. "thank you for saving me in that blizzard."

The last thing she is conscious of is how he had murmured a _you're welcome_ and a _good night_.

* * *

After a good night's rest, the two feel recharged as Sting and Yukino enter the latter's hometown.

"Thank you for accompanying me." Yukino says.

"Eh, no problem." Sting responds casually. "You'd do the same for me."

The two smile at each other. However, they are quickly brought back to attention when a dozen archers surround them. Yukino can see the familiar faces of some of the villagers as well.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Miss, step away from the beast." A man with a crescent scar above his left eye says in the crowd.

"That creature is responsible for the death of three girls this month along with several other murders that happened in the preceding months." A woman with curling silver hair says as she keeps a tight hold on her bow.

"Sting is innocent!" Yukino exclaims as she stands in front of him and thrusts her arms out. "And I won't let you harm him."

"Yuki." Sting whispers softly.

The next thing Yukino sees is a familiar head of white hair emerge from the crowd.

"My dear sister Yukino." Sergeant Aguria says as her violet eyes view her and the creature behind her.

"Sergeant." Yukino says with a respectful bow. "Please tell these archers to stand down."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Sorano says as shock registers on the light blue haired girl's face.

"What?"

"An anonymous tip along with golden hair that was found at the scene of the crime informs us that that beast behind you is the monster that killed those innocent women."

"An anonymous tip?" Sting looks skeptical.

"Golden hair that-" Yukino begins before cutting herself off. "Sting is blameless of those crimes!"

Sorano sighs. "It seems that the monster brainwashed you." She raises her hand for her subordinates. "Archers, detain the beast and prepare him for a public execution."

"Public execution?!" Yukino exclaims as she glances at Sting with fear in her eyes. "You can't do this Sorano!" She shouts.

"I must do what I can to defend the townsfolk." Sorano says as the archers throw ropes to capture Sting and immobilize him.

"Sting!" Yukino is suddenly pulled away from him. Looking back, she sees that it is her friend Rogue. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you." He replies curtly.

Gazing back from her friend to the one being detained, dread creeps up her spine like the icy fingers of death and knows that this must have been a trap.

"Yukino!" Sting screams as his cerulean eyes focus on her. "You know what this is. It's _his_ doing, I know it is!"

 _What do you want me to do?_ Yukino asks with her brown eyes.

Everything else slows down to the two of them. Yukino is dimly aware of her sister giving the order to shoot as the townspeople jeer and holler.

"Kill the beast!" A man - perhaps the father - of one of the victims shouts.

"Let him _burn_ for his crimes!" A woman with strawberry blonde hair adds.

"Contact the Sky Sorceress!" Sting continues. "Only she can help you." He pauses as it seems all of his emotion seeps into his eyes to deliver a silent message.

And when the message is received, hot tears of sadness spring to the forefront of Yukino's eyes as she sees a barrage of twelve arrows pierce into Sting's fur, separating flesh from bone and ripping the tendons apart.

"Sting!" Yukino wails as she sees him collapse to the ground as blood pours fast - _much too fast_ \- from his body as the final light of life leaves his eyes, leaving behind only a husk of the person who used to reside it.

"I'm sorry Yukino." Sorano says as she approaches her sister. "It had to be done."

But Yukino is only focusing on one thing as she turns the final words Sting said over in her mind.

 _The Sky Sorceress._

She doesn't know who she is or where she is, but Yukino knows that if she wants to achieve justice for the murdered people - for her friend Sting - she has to find the Sky Sorceress, get her help, find Jackal and defeat him.

Even if the effort kills her.

 _The greatest monsters in existence can be the ones you never expect; can be the ones who lurk in plain sight._

 **Author's Notes: And now time for something rather different. Instead of the usual characters like Natsu and Lucy or Gray and Juvia, it's time for Sting and Yukino to appear.**

 _ **Originally Added: January 28th, 2016**_


	4. Of Broken Promises and Broken Hearts

**Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Angst Week (April 29, 2015 and May 1st - 8th, 2015)**

 **Day #3 - Broken (Promises/Hearted)**

 **May 3rd, 2015**

 _ **Read At Your Own Discretion**_

 _ **(Possible Spoilers)**_

 _A promise is made to someone one loves and cherishes with all their heart._

Promises can be extremely important in the grand scheme of life. And no one knows this better than the Celestial Spirit Mages that inhabit the land of Fiore. However, this isn't a tale of an arcanist that utilizes the stars above for aid. Instead, this is a story involving a Fire Mage and the Sky Dragon he fell in love with. And how unfortunate events tore them apart.

* * *

Romeo Conbolt, a young man of eighteen years of age with startling dark purple hair and perceptive blue eyes, is walking down the street of the town where he and his dad, Macao, make their residence. He was about to head home to deliver the groceries he had went out to get when he hears a voice come from his left.

And as he turns to look down the alleyway, he can only hear hostility in the voice of whomever is speaking. The words were indistinct. Deciding to check it out, the male tightens his hold on the groceries before he ducks into the alleyway.

As he moves across the cobblestones, he sees an opening in front of him. His eyes register three men who look twice his size and how they are currently antagonizing someone. Looking closer, Romeo's eyes widen in shock as he sees a girl that looks relatively close to his age. And while determination shines valiantly in her brown eyes, he can see that her current predicament has the dark blue-haired girl terrified.

A rational, albeit heartless, part of him says he can get away. After all, the three heathens haven't noticed him and he has groceries to get home. But as he sees the three advance on the girl, he knows that he'll be late getting home.

"C'mon girl," One of them growls as Romeo puts the groceries down. "if you come along quietly, there won't be any trouble."

"Like I would trust any of you." The girl says in response as she gets into a sort of fighting position. The action causes the men to chuckle.

"How cute." Another comments. "The little princess thinks she can take us on alone."

"This'll end badly for you." Another crackles their knuckles. "D'you really think a little girl can take on three men alone?"

"If she was alone, maybe not." Romeo says as he walks behind the closest guy. It's the one who cracked his knuckles. "But the two of us could thrash the three of you."

Lighting up his fist in orange flames, he punches the guy in the back before running to stand next to the girl.

"Little punk." The guy Romeo attacked grumbles.

"Perfect." The one in the middle says. "Two kids for the price of one."

"I don't plan on going down easily." Romeo says with a slight smirk.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl says shyly.

"No problem, but," Romeo's smirk stretches almost imperceptibly. "thank me _after_ we defeat these guys."

"Big talk coming from a little kid." The man in the center - presumably their leader - jeers.

"We may be kids as you say." The girl next to Romeo says as her voice gets increasingly bolder; a new determination shining in her eyes. "but that _doesn't_ mean we can't fight."

The two stand next to each as they ready a battle stance.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," The guy on his leader's right says as his lips curl up contemptuously. "won't we?"

The battle began as Romeo fires a ball of crimson flames at the guy he had previously attacked as the girl next to him unleashes a burst of wind at the guy closer to her, knocking him back a few inches.

"Damn." The guy the girl attacked curses. "They're _both_ wizards."

"Here I was thinking that capt-" The guy Romeo attacked grimaces as he rubs at his side. He would've finished had it not been for his leader's outburst.

"Shut up you fool!' Their leader barks. "They don't need to know nothing about what you were thinking!"

As the dark purple-haired male watches the dissension, he smiles faintly as he whispers to the girl next to him. "Seems these guys don't make that good of a team."

Turning to the girl, he watches as her mouth has been scrunched up into a tight frown and realizes that the time for such remarks will be _after_ they have sent their opponents running.

"No matter what, one thing is sure!" Their leader hisses. "They're only a pair of _kids_!"

Romeo glances at the girl out of the corner of his eye. As she catches his eye, he wonders how, given their height and musculature, they can be construed as mere children.

"A pair _of_ kids," Romeo begins with a faint smirk as his fists glow crimson. "who'll show you what happens when you mess with two wizards."

He fires the flames in his hands at the guy he previously attacked, burning some of his clothing and causing him to teeter as he kneels on the ground. The girl continues the assault as she releases a blast of air on the guy next to his leader. It causes, ironically, for the air to be knocked out of his lungs.

"Enough!" The delinquent's leader shouts as his patience is at an end. "These two aren't worth it, but," He smirks maliciously as he draws a dagger; the silver catching sunlight for a brief moment. "I suppose I'll leave you two with a parting gift."

The dagger leaves his hand - a blur of motion that neither mage is able to counter - as it embeds itself into the girl's right shoulder. She gives out a scream of pain that causes anger to flare in Romeo's abdomen. He may not know this girl, but as he watches her collapse to her knees, he _knows_ that she didn't deserve that.

"You coward!" He exclaims with a glare.

"Enjoy the pain you brats." The leader says icily before he and his two compatriots flee the scene.

Glaring off in their direction for a moment longer - carefully anticipating an attack that doesn't come - he kneels next to the girl who was impaled with the dagger.

"Hold still." Romeo instructs kindly. The girl flinches away from him.

"I can take care of it myself." The girl says.

Romeo narrows his eyes, understanding how he's a stranger she shouldn't trust, but knows that she could. "Let me take care of it." He pauses as he measures her facial expression. "Please."

The girl looks at him for a moment before inching closer to him. "Okay."

Romeo gives her a confident half-smile. "Thanks." Whether it's for the leap of faith or allowing him to remove the dagger, he doesn't differentiate between the two as he focuses on the dagger. "Ready?" He asks as he wraps his hands around it.

The girl nods her head before he pulls ( _yanks_ would be a more apt word) the dagger out, causing her to gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry." He says gravely, looking as the blood flows down her shoulder in a slow rivulet of crimson. The wound is shallow, that much he can see. He places his hands on the site of pain; his hands slowly but surely growing slick with her blood.

"What-"

He shushes her. "I need to cauterize the wound."

He sees her open her mouth in a silent protest before shaking her head and offering him as much of a smile she can with a bleeding shoulder.

His hands glow a faint crimson as the flames lick across the wound. As they do, while it doesn't heal the wound completely, it effectively stops the bleeding as the threat of infection is virtually nonexistent.

He smiles at his handiwork; knowing it'll take time for it to heal, but know that it will.

"Thank you…" She begins gratefully before trailing off, unsure.

"Romeo Conbolt." He supplies with a genial smile.

"Thank you Romeo." She finishes. She smiles, almost a smirk. "I could've healed it myself."

To illustrate her point, her hands glow a luminous light green.

"Oh." Romeo says dumbly as he feels the back of his neck heat up. "Sorry."

Wendy waves him off with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

The two stand up as they look at each other.

"What's your name?"

She smiles, a shy, fleeting expression. "Wendy."

"Wendy." He repeats before smiling. "Nice name."

The compliment causes a faint shade of rose to appear on her cheeks.

"Anyway," Romeo starts as he picks up his miraculously unharmed groceries. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Wendy shakes her head to recapture her bearings. "I guess so."

However, as he sees her shuffle her feet and look around aimlessly, he wonders if she has anywhere to go.

"Hey," He walks over to her. "If it isn't too much of a problem, would you want to come over for dinner?" He hoists a grocery bag into the air. "My dad makes some pretty good food sometimes."

He notices that she ruminates over it for a moment before another shy grin stretches across her face. "I'd love to."

The two exit the alleyway before continuing along the path Romeo was on.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why were those three guys after you?" He asks to break the silence.

That might've been the wrong thing to say as Wendy stops moving, tenses up, and looks like she is about to pass out. Whatever happens, he decides, she'll tell him when she's ready.

"Hey," He looks away from her. "if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

While she doesn't relax, a small smile appears on her face.

* * *

Wendy dabs at her mouth with a napkin dotted with shapeless blue on it after eating the last of the food.

"Thank you for the meal Mr. Conbolt." She says with a bow. "It was delicious."

"Eh, no need to be so formal." Romeo's dad says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The name's Macao." He turns his black eyes onto his son. "At least _someone_ around her appreciates good food."

"I appreciate it just fine dad!" Romeo retorts with indignance.

"Anyway," Macao looks back at Wendy. "it isn't often that my son brings a girl home." He winks at her. "So, how long have you two been going out?"

At the question, the color of crimson spreads across Wendy's cheeks as Romeo is stuttering.

"We're not going out!" Romeo proclaims.

"Your son was just helping me out and invited me to dinner!" Wendy adds.

Macao raises a suspicious eyebrow as he leads back in his seat; his arms crossed. "Really?"

"Really!" Romeo repeats as Wendy nods her head.

Staring at them a moment longer, Macao's cheeks puff out before he breaks out into uproarious laughter.

"What's so funny?" Romeo questions as his face burns with embarrassment.

"I was only joking!" Macao exclaims as he slaps his knee.

"Not funny dad." Romeo comments with crossed arms.

"Your father has such an interesting sense of humor." Wendy observes with a small smile.

"Interesting isn't the word I'd use." Romeo grumbles.

"So, when do you plan on going home…" Macao begins, trailing off when he realizes he doesn't know the girl's name.

"Wendy." The blue-haired female supplies before the full weight of the question hits her.

Romeo notices how she tenses up and how this time, instead of looking like she might faint, she appears to be on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry Wendy!" Romeo exclaims as he reaches across the space separating them and places a hand on hers. The physical contact seems to do the trick as she relaxes significantly.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" Romeo asks, casting a glance at their guest. "In private?"

Macao shifts his vision between the two teens before simply nodding his head.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Macao questions after they excused themselves from the

dining table and sequestered themselves in a private corner of their house.

"I don't think Wendy has a home to return to."

"You don't think she lives in the foster care system?"

"No, I don't. Besides, that _system_ isn't the best from what I've heard."

"What do you suppose we do then? It isn't like we can kick her out to live on the streets."

At the mention of her living on the street, Romeo pales. Aside from the indecency of the act, the violet-haired male knows that those hooligans aren't done with Wendy.

"We can't do that dad!" Romeo explodes. At the expression on his dad's face - confusion apparent - Romeo clears his throat to elaborate. Or more accurately, to lie about why that would be a bad idea that doesn't involve any criminals.

"It wouldn't be fair to have her for a meal and kick her out after it was finished." He explains.

Macao strokes his beard as he nods in understanding. "I see." He smiles at his progeny. "Since when did I raise you to be so wise?"

Without waiting for a reply, the man continues as his eyes well with tears. "I'm so proud of you."

After getting past the emotional outpouring, (and the thought that his father _might_ be spending too much time with Gildarts Clive, Cana Alberona's overbearing, doting father) Romeo has a faint smile on his face. "Thanks dad."

His features severe as he thinks of the matter at hand. "So, what do you think we should do dad?"

The Conbolt Senior strokes his beard as he ruminates the inquiry. When he finishes, he simply levels his son with a cool stare. "I think that that is something for _you_ to decide."

* * *

After a few moments more spent discussing the two return to the dining room to find Wendy washing the dishes.

"What are you doing Wendy?" Romeo asks.

"I think what my son means to say is that you are our quest and therefore don't need to worry about cleaning up."

After putting a dish to the side, she turned to the two males. She chuckles. "It's something for me to occupy my time with." She says with the tiniest amount of sadness before her features brighten. "Besides, Carla wouldn't be too happy-"

Before she can finish her sentence, realization dawns on her face. "Carla! I forgot about her!"

Macao glances at his son. "Who's Carla?"

Romeo merely shrugs. He turns to the wind-based mage. "Who's Carla?" He asks.

"My best friend." Wendy replies as she feels frenetic energy course through her. "She's probably worried about me not being home yet."

"Well, maybe we can go out to where she is; set aside her fears." Macao suggests. In the back of his mind, he assumes the "home" that exists is more like the metaphoric kind.

The two teens don't even have time to respond as a knocking comes from the front door.

Wendy tenses, relaxing only at some comforting words from Romeo.

"Don't worry. I don't think those criminals found us."

As soon as the word _criminals_ leaves his mouth, Romeo freezes.

"Criminals?!" Macao exclaims as he whirls on his son. "Just what did you get into?"

The knocking comes once again, more insistent than last time. A voice accompanies it.

"Honestly," The voice, distinctly feminine, mutters. "When someone knocks, the polite reaction would be to open the door."

Another knock. "I know you're in there Wendy!"

"I guess that's who she was worried about." Macao remarks.

Romeo didn't respond as he is too busy focusing on how Wendy's friend was able to track her down.

"Sorry I worried you Carla." Wendy says as she starts to open the door.

"I know you're a powerful wizard," The voice - Carla - starts as she enters the abode. "but that doesn't mean you can charge into situations with reckless abandon."

"I think that might be an over-exaggeration." Wendy comments with a brief chuckle as Carla gives the room and its two denizens an appraising look.

"Hello Carla." Macao greets as he extends a hand. "It's good to meet you."

Said female gives him a measuring stare while shaking his hand.

"Why didn't you return?" Carla inquires as she removes her hand, directing the question to her friend.

At the question, Wendy becomes uncomfortable as she shuffles from one foot to the other.

"I got into trouble." She murmurs.

"What _kind_ of trouble?" Carla asks with narrowed eyes and a suspicious tone.

Wendy stares at the ground, debating on whether or not to divulge that information. She looks from Carla to Macao, and lastly on Romeo. Her gaze lingers for but a moment before returning to her friend. "I ran into some vigilantes."

"Vigilantes?" Romeo echoes in puzzlement.

"You need to be more careful with your magic!" Carla exclaims. "You know what people do when they see you can use _that_ kind of magic!"

"I know Carla." Wendy says. "I thought I didn't have to worry at the time."

"If you don't mind me asking," Macaro interjects. "what kind of magic _do_ you use Wendy?"

"Besides wind-based magic anyway." Romeo adds.

"You didn't tell them?" Carla asks, turning her gaze to her friend.

"Tell us what?" Macao questions.

"I didn't find it necessary." Wendy justifies.

"What is it Wendy?" Romeo inquires.

Wendy feels six pairs of eyes on her. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, the blue-haired woman explains. "The truth is that I'm a Dragon Slayer."

At the admission, Macao and Romeo's eyes go wide as the latter opens the door and looks around before closing it as the former closes the blinds.

"I think we have much to discuss." Macao states, pulling away from the curtains before giving the three present a glance.

* * *

Sitting down at their dining room table, Wendy and Carla begin to explain to the two males. In early times, when even the sprawling, prosperous (yet oppressive) empire of Alvarez was but a measly half a hundred people, there was the land of Fiore.

Within the fledgling country was a village. The leader was the second most well-known fact associated with her village. The leader had elegant pale blonde hair, kind verdant eyes, and an almost infinite compassion. Her name was Mavis Vermillion.

The first was the almost elite sect of society known as Dragon Slayers. And the most powerful amongst them was called Acnologia. The Dragon Slayers used all manner of magic: water, earth, fire, air, light, shadow, celestial, ice, steel, lightning, and poison among many more.

For several decades, the two echelons - those who followed Acnologia and those who followed Mavis - lived together in harmony. That is, until one fateful day when a small, but vicious horde of dragons descended upon them. Under the leadership of Acnologia, the Dragon Slayers managed to defeat the hostile reptiles; the survivors scurrying away into the sky. In the following celebration that followed, there was one effect of the battle no one had foreseen.

As the blood of the fallen dragons covered Acnologia, of whom was the most valiant defender, it, along with his flagrant use of his magic, left him transformed. Thick, steel-like scales began to cover all of Acnologia's body as he began to drift across the threshold into insanity. The process had changed him from a rational and well-meaning - albeit vain - man into a deranged, terrifying creature.

In his new form, he turned on his former allies and began devouring them whole. To save those who remained, Mavis knew what she to do. Harnessing upon the font of arcane essence within, she unleashed a brilliant explosion of golden light. When the blast hit him, Acnologia was weakened as he fled from the people he had once called friends and allies.

The magic outpouring left Mavis depleted. The last action the survivors bore witness to was how her body became encased in a golden crystal before vanishing, never to be seen again.

(What many don't know is that in the battle, one of the victims of Acnologia was a cheerful child with catching coral hair. The older brother, Zeref Dragneel, was sent down a precipitous path to find a way to resurrect his fallen brother).

And thus, Acnologia was gone to lick his wounds, Mavis' location was unknown, and an aspiring mage sought to revive his brother. One thing everyone is informed of is what became of those who called themselves Dragon Slayers. The details are foggy for most, but they speak of how it became illegal to use Dragon Slayer magic.

Those of whom educated in historical lore knew it was to prevent another from becoming crazed like Acnologia. He soon took the moniker of Dragon King and served as a terrifying result of humanity's arrogance.

Wendy spoke of her fascination with Dragon Slayer Magic when she was younger. She also explained how she started practicing it in secret. It is due to a stalwart mental fortitude that allowed her to slowly gain mastery over Sky Dragon Slayer magic.

Soon, she began to travel across Fiore. As she did, she ran into someone who would become her best friend and one of the few people who saw his face beneath the mask he wore. His name? Mystogan Faust.

Eventually they had to part ways, but the memories lingered. Wendy took those memories with her as she soon met Carla on her travels. The two immediately bonded and travelled together ever since.

Wendy had finished her tale by speaking of how she exposed herself in a mishap a few towns west and was currently on the run.

"Please don't report me to the authorities." Wendy says as she takes a breath. She becomes entranced by her shoes.

The concept of being imprisoned _terrifies_ her. She remembers, under the cover of darkness within the rustic charm of a tavern, how she heard stories of the unpleasant things that people in positions of power do to her kind.

How those not killed outright were forced to battle in arenas for their sadistic amusement. Some stories even spoke of how they were the servants of some nobles and commanded to do their duties for them. The rare tale spoke of how some became doomed to sexual relations with their oppressors.

There was _one_ story - a mere rumor really - that spoke of a woman with golden hair who befriended their Dragon Slayer servant. Of how, instead of treating him with cruelty and viciousness, she had nothing but boundless compassion for the man.

(Tales also spoke of his surprising pink hair and his genuine joy at being by her side).

What jarrs her from her thoughts, and surprises her, is what Macao say nexts.

"Don't worry Wendy, we're not going to report you to the authorities." He turns to his son. "Right?"

Romeo hums briefly before answering. "Wendy's my friend."

And that seems to be all that was needed to be said as they were the picture of calm. A calm that is broken by Romeo.

"Can you promise me something Wendy?" Romeo blurts out.

"Sure Romeo, what is it?" Wendy questions as she gives him a warm, but timid, smile.

"Don't be so hasty Wendy!" Carla scolds, narrowing her eyes at the purple-haired male. "He most likely only has ill intentions."  
"If he intended any harm, he would've went to turn me into the authorities or left me to the vigilantes I ran into." Wendy retorts as she waves her friend off. Turning back to the male, she awaits his inquiry.

At her scrutiny though, Romeo balks for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't use your magic to the point where you become a dragon like Acnologia." He pauses. "And that-" He cuts off as a crimson hue stains his cheeks.

Wendy, while unsure of the entirety of his request, nods her head. "I promise."

And from that moment on, the two became the best of friends, intertwined by the clandestine nature of their relationship and a tether that joined them from the moment they met.

* * *

 _A Year Later_

Romeo and Wendy have their backs pressed together as they pant from their recent escapade. Ever since the two met, they quickly became inseparable. And in the aftermath of their fateful encounter, Macao Conbolt had decided that this might be a good opportunity to travel through the lands of Fiore. His son and his two new friends contemplated that for a moment before deciding it would be a fun excursion rife with new possibilities.

On their journey, Wendy was struck with the idea that it might prove to be beneficial to utilize the trip and visit where the symbiotic relationship exists between a woman and their Dragon Slayer. After all, such a kinship isn't often seen within the world. And who knew what kind of interesting people they would behold on the way to their destination.

What they _hadn't_ expected though was for there to be bandits around almost every possible corner. The three mages - Romeo, Wendy, and Carla - had just finished skirmishing with a few who attempted to burglarize a library on the outskirts of one of the towns usually frequented by the blonde and her Dragon Slayer. The details with a bit vague, but they learned they planned to steal files that have documented Dragon Slayers techniques. No doubt the bandits sought to learn new ways in which to steal objects.

"Those were some tough bandits." Romeo remarks as he swipes his forearm across his forehead. The sweat clings to his appendage.

Wendy sighs. "Yeah. I don't think I've seen so many in one place before."

"If you ask me," Carla begins as the Wind Dragon Slayer helps the Fire Mage to his feet. "those ruffians never stood a chance."

Romeo and Wendy exchange a look of gratification. However, it fades from the former's face as he notices something on the latter's arm. Something oddly blue that looks almost like...scales?

"Wendy, is that what I think it is?" Romeo questions, pointing to her arm.

Wendy glances at her arm, turns her eyes back to the purple-haired male, and covers her arm with her hand.

"It must be the effect of one of their attacks." Wendy assumes. "A magical blast-that leaves a crystallized portion at the point of impact."

Romeo narrows his eyes at her for a moment before shrugging. It isn't like the blue-haired girl is known for lying. After all, she would have no reason to deceive him.

Right?

* * *

After they had recuperated from the bandits' onslaught, Romeo, Wendy, and Carla accepted the reward before setting on the road again. All the while they were pondering where they could possibly find the beneficial relationship between human and Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 _Five Months Later_

After several false leads and paths that intersected before going around in circles, the only thing the trio had to show for their efforts was running into - and efficiently defeating - the three hooligans that were antagonizing Wendy all those months ago. Apparently, after a session of interrogation, the three were found to be a band of vigilantes who - employed by a mysterious captain they refused to name - sought to have a Dragon Slayer for their boss. Nevertheless, after they turned the ruffians over to the proper authorities, the trio are at their wits' end from a thus far fruitless journey. They constantly wonder how hard it could be to locate the two people they're searching for.

"You would think it would be easier to find these two." Carla comments.

"Yeah." Romeo adds. "It's as if they're hiding from us."

That seems to give Carla pause. "Perhaps they are…"

"What do you mean Carla?" Wendy asks as she rubs at her right eye. She stifles a yawn. "I didn't expect this to be this tiring." She murmurs.

"Perhaps the reason we can't find them is due in part to how unconventional their relationship is." Carla explains. "There could be those who find such a union unsavory."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Romeo states as he glares at a nonexistent opponent. He gives Wendy a sincere grin. "After all, you _are_ my best friend."

At the sentiment, Wendy's cheeks burn with scarlet. "Th-thanks Romeo." She mutters after a cough.

However, as the three stand aimlessly around chatting, they can feel the effects of fatigue setting in.

"Maybe we should find a place to rest for the night." Romeo suggests as he looks around for a tavern.

"A good idea." Carla says. A yawn escapes past her lips. "I'm not sure I could go on for much longer."

With that said, the three search around the town they stopped by for a place to rest. And that is when they see it.

 _The Oraçion Seis._

The building seems to be made of mahogany as a sign hangs above the double door. Inscribed on it is the name of it in elegant silver script. The trio shrug at the sight of it.

"Seems to be as good a place as any to rest." Romeo decides.

* * *

After they entered the inn, Romeo went to the innkeeper to procure a room as Wendy and Carla linger by the welcoming flames of the fireplace.

When the purple-haired male arrives, he first sees the crimson marking on the azure-haired man's face.

"Greetings." The man welcomes with a slight smile. "How may I help you?"

Looking away from the crimson marking, Romeo introduces himself before explaining that he (along with his two companions) require a room for the night. The innkeeper - who reveals that his name is Jellal Fernandes - informs him of how lucky he is: all the rooms are booked except for one.

Thanking him and taking the key, Romeo was going to return to his friends before something caught his attention.

"I heard that on the road they were attacked by bandits." A man with spiky brown hair says to the woman with purple hair across from him. His wife if the ring on her finger is any indication.

"There seems to be no shortage of them." The purple-haired woman remarks.

"Either way, her _precious knight_ _in shining armor_ ," The man sneers. It is apparent that to whomever he is talking about, they had a low opinion of them. "made quick work of them with his Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?_ Romeo thinks.

The woman chuckles. "Honestly Erik, I think you're just bitter due to how your previous fight ended."

Erik scoffs at that. "And _I_ think-"

However, whatever Erik thought is interrupted when Romeo walks up to them.

"What about Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?" He inquires.

The brunet levels him with a cool stare before brushing him off by giving him an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

"We were just talking about Natsu Dragneel and his mistress, Lucy Heartfilia." The woman answers.

 _Natsu and Lucy?_ Romeo thinks as he knows he'll have to inform his friends. "Do you know where I could find them?"

Erik snorts derisively. "Trust me kid, you're better off not trying to find them."

His wife shakes her head, no doubt used to his harshness. "We were just talking about how they were attacked by bandits on the road." Her eyebrows knit together in contemplation. "I believe they should be on their way here."

"No doubt so Natsu can cause more destruction." Erik mutters, the statement punctuated with a roll of his eyes.

The woman merely ignores him. "Might I ask _why_ you're searching for them?"

In the face of such a question, the purple-haired male isn't sure how to respond. It isn't like he can just blurt out how he's traveling with a Dragon Slayer who wants to meet them. And while he cannot imagine the two in front of him having any nefarious intentions with such information, he doesn't think it'll end well. (Sometimes, he thinks offhandedly, that there's a time for risk-taking and a time for careful planning.)

He isn't sure what to say until something takes root in his head.

"I'm curious." Romeo says. "I want to see if the rumors I heard about Natsu's destruction is true."

"The rumors don't give his power half the credit it deserves." Erik says with a rueful smile.

"Well, we're glad we could offer assistance." The woman says. She glances at her husband. "Right?"

The man simply shrugs. "Right Kinana."

Romeo bids his farewells after expressing his gratitude once more. He walks over to the awaiting fireplace when he sees Wendy sleeping in a chair as Carla watches over her. It is as if Carla is Wendy's sentry; a guard always maintaining a vigil to protect their friend.

Romeo is about to alert them to his presence, but stops himself when his eyes fall upon the Sky Dragon Slayer. Regarding her slumbering form, Romeo couldn't help but find her peaceful and utterly beautiful.

 _Beautiful?_ Romeo's face crimsons at the thought as he ponders where such a random thought came from. It wasn't like he could be attracted to his companion.

 _Could he?_

However, before he can think much on his unexpected thought, he sees that he has caught Carla's attention.

"It would appear that our exploration has left Wendy more exhausted than she had let on." The white-haired female explains. She blinks her eyes to abate the lingering grasp of fatigue that has begun to set in. "Did you ask the innkeeper about a room for the night?"

"Yeah." Romeo replies tersely. He thinks of the conversation he had previously with Erik and Kinana about the people they are searching for.

"Learning anything else?" Carla asks if she had read a portion of his mind.

The purple-haired male looks at her, the tiredness exuding her, to Wendy, the steady, gentle rise and fall of her chest, and comes to a conclusion.

 _Later._ He thinks.

* * *

Romeo wakes from his slumber to find his two companions have already awoken. The two seem to be involved in an engrossing conversation judging by how they don't notice him moving towards them.

"What's the plan?" Romeo asks, effectively startling the two.

Wendy and Carla turn to him, the former appearing more frazzled.

"We were talking about where to travel next." Wendy explains as she holds up a small map of Fiore.

"Shouldn't be much longer until we find them." Carla continues.

Romeo cannot help but smirk at the sentiment. "We might find them sooner than you think."

* * *

The trio - after fixing up their beds and checking the cleanliness of the room - walk toward the main room of the tavern. On their way, Romeo informs them of what he had learned.

Of how, after overhearing a conversation, he learned that the duo they are searching for were attacked by bandits on their way to the town they occupy. And if their journey remains uninterrupted, they should arrive shortly.

"Are you certain that this information is authentic?" Carla interjects.

"Carla!" Wendy exclaims.

Romeo shrugs off the question. "I don't see a reason for why they would mislead me."

"Perhaps they were mislead themselves." Carla assumes. She shakes her head before crossing her arms. "I'm just having trouble believing the credibility of something," She pauses before glancing around. "in an establishment such as this one."

"I assure you young lady," A masculine voice says behind them. "Anything you've heard here is undoubtedly true."

The three turn around to come face to face with a man with black hair and red eyes.

"My name's Macbeth, but you three can call me Midnight." The man says without prompting.

"Can you tell us if it's true or not?" Romeo asks.

Midnight gives him a measuring look as if silently debating if he should answer the question or not.

"Due to her affinity for travelling and her profession of writing, Miss Heartfilia enjoys journeying often through the lands of Fiore, accompanied only by her Fire Dragon Slayer Mister Dragneel." Midnight begins. "As such, one requires a tavern in which to rest their tired limbs and rejuvenate the mind."

"Given Jellal's friendship with the two, this establishment is one of their most frequent destinations." He continues. "With this fact in consideration, Jellal and Miss Heartfilia stay in touch and tells him when she will be on her way."

"I suppose that provides you with sufficient evidence." Carla relents, somewhat mortified albeit mollified.

"Quite." Midnight says curtly, a slight smirk stretching his face.

After acquiring information about the timeliness of Natsu and Lucy's arrival, the three are glad to know that it will be a matter of hours. They then decide to pass the time wondering what to ask them.

* * *

Upon two hours' passing, the trio were talking when the double doors of the tavern were thrust open. And a blonde braid and salmon hair entered.

"It is a pleasure to see you once more Miss Heartfilia." A man near the door (who they would find to be named Hoteye) greeted. "Oh yeah!"  
"Good to see you too." Lucy says.

Judging by the high five Natsu gives Hoteye, he was in agreement.

The trio cringes at the display, worrying that they might've been wrong and Lucy will reprimand her companion when she simply gives him a grin before they start walking.

As Natsu and Lucy were walking to talk Jellal, Romeo, Wendy, and Carla feel the surprise of such a positive relationship.

From what they've seen anyway.

Not wanting to waste a moment, the trio head over to talk to them as Jellal gave the salmon-haired male some food.

"Delicious as always Jellal." Natsu mutters in between bites of food.

"Makes me glad to see you enjoying it." Jellal responds.

Any conversation that would've occurred is halted by the trio's arrival.

"So, _you're_ Natsu and Lucy?" Romeo asks.

Natsu swipes some crumbs from his mouth before jerking a thumb at himself. "The one and only." When he had opened his mouth, some food drifted out.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Lucy asks. Instead of sounding aggravated (which is par for the course when it came to Dragon Slayers and their masters) she sounds exasperatedly amused.

"Lost count." Natsu murmurs.

"How?" Wendy blurts.

Natsu and Lucy turn to the young girl.

"How can your relationship be so positive?" Wendy clarifies for their unsaid prompting.

Swallowing the rest of his food, Natsu meets Lucy's eyes; as if having a silent conversation.

"Even though Natsu's a Dragon Slayer," Lucy starts as she looks away from him. "that _doesn't_ mean I should treat him as inferior to me."

She places a hand to her heart. "My mother had a Dragon Slayer when she was my age. A time when it was frowned upon to treat Dragon Slayers with any amount of kindness."

The woman becomes reflective at the mention of her mother. It doesn't take a genius to know the reason.

"Any other particular reason?" Carla interjects.

Lucy nods her head before looking at her companion. "He's my best friend."

Romeo and Wendy are struck by the familiarity of such a sentiment when they hear an excitable voice cut through the air.

"Natsu!" The voice exclaims. "Lucy!"

A head of blue hair jumps onto Natsu and gives him a hug.

"Good to see you too Happy." Natsu says with a grin as he returns the hug.

"How are you Happy?" Lucy asks with a smile of her own.

When the young boy turns his head, Carla felt her heart speed up at the sight.

 _What is this feeling?!_ She wonders as she puts a hand over her heart. Truthfully, she knew what the feeling is, she just cannot believe it. Love, even affection, didn't happen at first sight.

"Carla?" Wendy asks with concern as she views her best friend. "Are you okay?"  
"Of course I am." Carla answers as she ignores the blood rushing to her face.

Wendy gives her a measuring look before returning his attention to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

The six spend the rest of the day talking and telling stories. When the air cools off and the sun sets, their conversation ends with new friendships and Carla and Happy promising to stay in touch. One thing was certain though: the journey was well worth it.

* * *

 _Seven (And A Half) Years Later_

After many, _many_ battles across Fiore - some against bandits, others against other mages, and sometimes against each other to hone their skills - Romeo realizes the truth.

What had covered Wendy's arm all those years ago wasn't the lingering markings of a bandit's magical attack, they were _scales_.

What helped him find out the truth was his own expanding intelligence due to aging and the fact that the beautiful, silvery scales covered almost the entirety of Wendy's arms.

Predictably, this information lead to an argument between the two.

"Why did you lie to me?!"

"About what?"

"About how you're starting to turn into a dragon like Acnologia!"

"Everything I did was to protect you!"

Romeo pinches the bridge of his nose as he gives her a leveled stare. "That never ends well. The truth was bound to come out eventually."

"I just didn't want to hurt you." Wendy murmurs before staring at the floor.

Romeo sighs. "You should've told me. Who knows what battle we have next could turn you into a bloodthirsty dragon."

Wendy crosses the space separating them before enveloping her friend in a hug. "I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."

"Do you?" Romeo inquires, returning the hug as Wendy lays her head on his chest.

"I do." Wendy replies as she squeezes him for emphasis.

"Thanks Wendy." Romeo says as he sets his chin on her shoulder.

"What are friends for?" Wendy says in response.

Little did the two know that the future can have fiendish surprises waiting around every corner. And what was familiar and safe can change into something unrecognizable and dangerous.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

It was a normal summer day when Romeo, Wendy, and Carla heard of it. In a mountain village, surrounded only by the mountains and the fields of snow, were a group of people constantly attacked by a gray dragon. So far, the beast had claimed fourteen casualties of the town's one hundred population.

Needless to say, they needed help that the trio was more than happy to provide.

That lead them to where they stand now.

"So, this is the village." Romeo says as he looks at the small village.

"I wonder where the dragon is lurking." Wendy ponders.

"I suggest we find the leader of this village and find a place to rest." Carla advises.

* * *

The leader, they find, is a tall, imposing man with a sturdy build, white hair, and piercing gray eyes.

"Welcome to our small village." The man says succinctly after introducing himself as Byro Cracy. "As you are aware, our town has been besieged by a vicious dragon and I hope to rely on you three mages to defeat the beast." He nods to a girl with brown hair. "Coco will escort you to your rooms for the night."

The girl gives a salute. "Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Is he always that friendly?" Romeo asks.

"Well, his villagers are getting killed." Carla interjects.

"That's just the type of person Byro is." Coco says as she leads them down a corridor. "He's a bit rough around the edges, but he means well and only wants to protect us."

"How admirable." Carla remarks.

"Anyway," Coco says, stopping in front of a door. "here are your rooms." She bows respectfully. "Have pleasant dreams. You'll need a good night's rest. Someone will come to wake you up in the morning."

And with that, she's gone, leaving them to their own devices as they settle in for the night.

* * *

"Time to wake up!" A masculine voice declares as he knocks on the door.

Romeo is the first and only to greet the man. "Thanks for the wake-up call."

"I should be thanking you." The man says. He strikes a pose. "Name's Sugarboy and it isn't often I see such a handsome face." A faint smirks dances across his features. "Gets my blood pumping."

 _What?_ Romeo thinks as he feels that he was just flirted with.

Sugarboy laughs. "Relax kid. My burning heart is only for Mary Hughes." He shrugs. "At any rate, wake up your pals. You've got a dragon to defeat!"

* * *

"So, the dragon's up here?" Wendy asks as she looks up at the trail leading up a mountain.

"Yeah, totally." Their guide, Mary Hughes, confirms as she uses her polished fingertips to move aside a strand of white in her predominantly purple hair. "Just follow the path and you'll, like, see the dragon."

"Thank you for your assistance." Carla says.

"Like, don't mention it." Mary Hughes says. "You can, like, thank us after you defeat the dragon." She pauses before looking away. "But, like, good luck."

With that parting sentiment, the trio begins their trek.

* * *

The three stop outside the dark, gaping maw of the dragon's lair.

"So, this is where the dragon lives." Romeo says.

"Indeed." Carla says curtly.

"Well, only one way to help those villagers." Wendy says before the three go into the beast's home.

To help illuminate the darkness, Romeo sets his hand aflame; the fire a dizzying array of multiple colors.

"Rainbow Fire." Romeo says. "Good for fighting and lightning."

Not much else was said after that as they continued through the labyrinthine tunnels.

Their search ends when one of the tunnels opened up into a larger area. An area so massive, they thought as they walked into it, that the ceiling was obscured by darkness. And stores of gold and a dazzling variety of beautiful jewels.

As far as the eye can see, there were mountains of gold and rare gems.

"What could a dragon need with all this gold and gems?" Wendy wonders.

"Maybe to pick the bones from his teeth." Romeo suggests, a dry note of humor in his voice.

"What a delightful thought." Carla says before glancing at Romeo. "Honestly-"

Whatever she was going to say next dies in her throat. The reason being how, across from them, is a slumbering dragon.

"Are those femurs?" Wendy ponders.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Romeo forces out as he shakes his head.

"Well, I suppose it's time to avenge these fallen people." Carla says as she prepares to attack.

Romeo readies two balls of fire as Wendy sucks in the air around them. A moment's pause is all it takes before they unleash their attacks. And feel their eardrums throb after the dragon awakens and releases a roar.

"I think we've made him angry!" Wendy shouts.

"Either way," Romeo begins as he summons fire from his fingertips to form two swords. "We can't let up!"

He swipes at the dragon as the sword manages to damage his scales. The dragon attacks himself as he swipes at Romeo. He manages to evade it as Wendy unleashes another Sky Dragon Slayer's Roar.

Carla, versed in hand-to-hand combat, pounds his scaly hide multiple times with her fists.

"I don't think my attacks are having an effect on him!" Carla shouts as she avoids an attack.

"Definitely resilient," Romeo remarks as he cups his hands around his mouth. "that's for sure."

He blasts the dragon with fire he spews from his mouth. The result was a cringe of pain, but other than that, he seemed fine.

As the three continue their assault of fire, wind, and physical blows, it isn't long before something happens. In trying to get a clear shot of the beast, Romeo stumbles before losing control for a moment.

But a moment is all the dragon requires as the beast focuses on him. If the purple-haired male didn't know any better, he would believe the dragon smirks at him.

Raising one of his mighty claws, the dragon swoops his limb down, effectively raking Romeo across the chest as deep gashes are in his clothes. And to their collective horror, his chest as well, the viscous, crimson fluid staining the fabric.

"Romeo." Wendy exclaims as she rushes to his side.

"That was a dirty shot." Romeo coughs as he leans against a pillar of gold.

Carla distracts the dragon as Wendy goes to regard his wounds.

"Romeo." Wendy repeats as her eyes begin to water."

"Don't worry about me." Romeo says with a smirk. "It's only a flesh wound."

As he coughs up blood, the liquid staining his hands, they both know if something isn't done quickly, he _will_ perish.

"I'm positive I can heal you." Wendy declares confidently. It's obvious how doubt and fear linger in her voice.

"No." Romeo denies as he strains to step away from the pillar only to collapse against it. "You have to defeat the dragon."

"I'm not leaving you to die!" Wendy shouts vehemently, not willing to lose a dear friend.

"I'm not going to die." Romeo says with a grunt. He smiles slightly. "I'm sure I can cauterize my wounds for the moment."

Wendy currently eyed him uncertainly and only then does he really meet her gaze. "If I do die though Wendy, there's something I want you to know."

Before he continues, Wendy simply smiles at him and knows he doesn't have to say anything.

 _She already knew._

Turning away before she can see Romeo purposefully burn himself, Wendy concentrates on the magic encasing her; body and soul in its entirety. Closing her eyes, she harnesses the magic as she allows it to consume her. When she opens her eyes, her hair flows as the color shifts to pink.

Her eyes harden as the power of Dragon Force flows through her veins.

Sucking air into her lungs, she unleashes a blast of air at the dragon's side. The attack's enhanced power mages to crack ihs scales as it disorients him long enough for Carla to have a brief respite.

"How's Romeo?" She asks.

"I hope he'll be fine." Wendy blurts before unleashing another roar at the dragon. Incensed on her friend's behalf, she unleashes blast after blast of air. Her attacks cease when an explosion rocks the cavern.

Before anyone can question it, a chuckling reverberates off the walls. "Byro thought you three might need some assistance." Another chuckle. "Good thing ol' Guttman is here to aid you."

A blocky green man emerges from the shadows as antennas extend from his head.

The dragon howls in pain as a testament to the explosion's might. The - man, creature, beast? - causes another explosion around the dragon as Wendy and Carla resume their assault. However, in the ensuing repercussions of one of the explosions, one of the stalactites is knocked from the ceiling as it falls towards the wounded dragon. The rock impales the dragon as he lets out a blood-curdling howl of agony before falling to the ground, dead.

"Grisly." Carla comments as she sees that, out of her peripheral vision, Guttman is currently fleeing from the scene.

Turning to her friend, Carla is perplexed to see her walking towards the dragon's corpse as if in a trance.

"What are you doing?" She questions.

Wendy ignores her and, as she climbs the beast, Carla's confusion changes to that of horror. She knows all too well of what is happening.

While it is true that if a Dragon Slayer utilizes their power long enough, they will turn into a dragon, that is _half_ the story. What completes the transformation is an outpouring of the blood that flows through a dragon's veins. And Wendy is about to unseal something she won't be able to seal again. Knowing that, no matter how desperately she climbs, that she won't be able to save her friend, Carla does the only thing she can do. Run.

Heading towards Romeo, she's glad to see that, despite the tears in his clothing and the result of his self-inflicted cauterization, he looks find. Aside from the fact he appears he could faint at any moment anyway.

"Romeo!" Carla exclaims as she shakes the male's shoulders.

"What is it Carla?" Romeo asks absently. However, when he blinks and focuses, he sees her eyes are moist with unshed tears and knows something must be terribly wrong.

 _Carla_ never _cries._

In all the years he had known the white-haired female, she never cried. He knows there could only be one reason - one _person_ \- that would've caused such a reaction.

"Where's Wendy?" Romeo asks with a sternness he didn't have.

He spots her before she can answer. After a few moments of pained struggling, Romeo begins to move toward Wendy. That is, until Carla gets in his way.

"You won't make it to her in time." Carla says sadly. She continues more insistently. "We have to get out of here!"

Romeo looks at Carla and his mind knows she's right. But his heart…

Giving Wendy a lingering stare as she scales the dragon, the purple-haired male takes off with Carla in close pursuit. With renewed purpose, it doesn't take long for them to emerge from the cave. Or hear the animalistic roar coming from behind them. Scrambling away from the entrance, Romeo and Carla see a moderately-sized dragon materialize from the cave.

The beast soars into the sky, her silvery scales brilliant to behold as she looks around. Looking down, she sees who she is looking for. Rapidly descending, the dragon lands in front of them.

"Wendy?" Carla inquires uncertainly.

Romeo's reaction was much more hostile.

"You _lied_ to me!" Romeo shouts angrily before charging Wendy. He slams his fists against her hard scales. "You said you would be careful!" Hot, sorrowful tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "You _promised_ you wouldn't use your magic to the point where you transformed into a dragon!"

The tears begin to spill from his eyes. "You _promised_ you would always be by my side!"

As he looks into the eyes of the dragon Wendy became, he whispers one last thing. "You were my best friend!"

Only then does he notice the liquid forming in Wendy's eyes. And that just makes the tears spring to the surface faster.

They aren't the only two to be expressing their grief as tears flow down Carla's face before she rushes to hug the creature her friend has become.

For a while, the three merely stand there, drinking in each other's body heat as they wonder what this means for their friendship.

"I guess this is goodbye." Romeo says as he suppresses a sob.

"I'm going to miss you Wendy." Carla says as she stifles a sniffle.

Wendy nuzzles her reptilian face against her friend.

Pulling away, she raises her claws to pick at her scales. After some visible discomfort forms on her features, she pulls two scales free of their spots before laying them in front of her.

Romeo and Carla stare at the scales before picking them up. As they run their fingers over them, the gesture causes new tears to cascade from their eyes.

A few more tearful farewells later, Wendy spreads her wings before flying into the sky as Romeo collapses to his knees while Carla embraces him, trying to comfort him as she struggles with her own sadness.

"I'll never forget you Wendy." Romeo proclaims as he stares off in the direction she had gone. He smiles crookedly as a tear runs down his face. "Never."

And he never did, no matter the miles that separate them or the years that pass on, she'll remain in his memories always.

Even to his dying breath.

 _But when that promise is shattered - the heart left in splinters - the trust that exist between two people can cease to exist. And even more difficult to regain._

 ** _Originally Added: February 24th, 2016_**


	5. Of Blood and Bandages

**Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Angst Week (April 29th, 2015 and May 1st - 8th, 2015)**

 **Day #4 - Bleeding Out/Bandages**

 **May 4th, 2015**

 _ **Read At Your Own Discretion**_

 _ **(Possible Spoilers)**_

 _The crimson liquid always seemed at its freshest when it sprang from the surface of her pale skin._

By nature, Lisanna Strauss is _not_ usually an unhappy person. Sure, she may not seem as exuberant as her best friend Natsu Dragneel or as cheerful as her friend Juvia Lockser, but she had a happiness all her own. Although, that joy was on a steady downward spiral into a vast darkness.

The principal basis for it being how utterly _alone_ she felt sometimes. She had her friends and family, but most of them were spending their time involved in their relationships. Even her brother and sister, Elfman and Mirajane, spent most of their time with Evergreen and Laxus respectively.

They had attempted, sincerely _attempted_ to spend time with her and split their time, but it didn't work out. But honestly, isn't that how life works? Even her best friend was spending most of his time with his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lisanna would _never_ begrudge them their joy though. As much as it hurt to be left in their dust, a part of her was glad that they were happy. But as she takes the razor out of its cabinet underneath her bathroom sink and cuts it across her left wrist, the dark scarlet rising to the surface, she knows that she is merely kidding herself.

In fact, a more nefarious part of her feels inclined to try to end it all, but she knows that that will avail her nothing. She would be lying if she said it didn't persist on the fringe of her consciousness; like the steady beat of a heart or the hum of a horde of bees.

And as she sees the viscous fluid on her wrist before it goes down the the sink and she cleans herself off, she wonders offhandedly how long she'll last.

* * *

It's a new day of sunshine and warm weather during the month of August and Lisanna hopes that she can get through it without arousing any suspicion or cutting herself. She tugs lightly at the alabaster bandages wrapping from her left wrist up the inside of her elbow and wonders if they'll ask any questions. Or if wearing a long sleeve shirt would be more susceptible.

Pulling on her tight bandages one more time, she has a feeling that her friends would notice either way.

 _If they're not too busy making out with each other._

Lisanna cringes internally at the bitter thought. She knows that her friends and family would never _purposefully_ try to ignore her, but that doesn't ignore the wounds on her arms or make them any less real.

Before she can think too deeply about it, she is jolted out of her thoughts by a familiar masculine voice.

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu chirps as the girl's blue eyes focus on him. And the blonde next to him.

Painting on her most genuine, insincere smile, she waves at him. "Hi Natsu, Lucy."

"Hey Lisanna." Lucy greets.

A part of her feels tempted to scowl at the blonde. After all, she is part of the reason for her best friend's divided attention. She knows in her heart that she _cannot_ because of how nice a person Lucy is. Sure, she isn't a saint by any stretch of the imagination, (could any human lay claim to that?) but she is genuinely kind and considerate of her friends.

"Sorry we're late." Natsu says with a sheepish grin.

"If you weren't sleeping in so late, we might've gotten here on time." Lucy remarks wryly.

"Not my fault!" Natsu exclaims as he holds his hands up. He turns to the girl in front of him. "Lis, you're on my side, right?"

"Sorry Natsu, you're on your own." Lisanna says with a chuckle. It's usual hollowness is replaced by a vague sense of sincerity. No matter what happens, the salmon-haired male can always cause her to feel lighter than she had.

The only other person to do so, well, she doesn't want to think about _him_. Before she is pulled under and drowned in memory, she shakes her head to clear it.

"Anyway, Big Brother Elf and Big Sister Mira are waiting for us." Lisanna says.

"Yeah, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Natsu agrees. He shudders at the prospect. While he knows they wouldn't hold it against him, Erza Scarlet could be less than understanding when it came to punctuality.

Shaking his head of such a though, he races away from his companions, hoping to evade Erza's wrath.

Lucy sighs at his retreating figure. "Honestly Natsu…"

And with that, they chase after him.

* * *

"You're late!" Erza says, her baleful gaze staring at the sweating male.

"C'mon Erza, I said I was sorry!" Natsu exclaims as he held up his hands.

Lisanna turns away before the situation could escalate. She sighs before taking in the decorations. She would never understand how a group of people could throw so many parties with such frequency.

 _Then again._ She muses quietly. _It_ is _Fairy Tail._

If there is one thing that Fairy Tail knew - aside from the fact that blood didn't make a family - it was how to have a good time. If only such a mentality is at the forefront of her mind.

"Lisanna!" A feminine voice calls, breaking her from her thoughts.

Subconsciously pulling on her bandages, Lisanna turns to see Cana Alberona walking towards her.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Cana asks her a question. "So, what are you doing here alone?"

 _Good question. What am I doing here alone?_

A better question though would be where's Elfman and Mirajane.

 _Most likely making out with their respective lovers._

Lisanna cringes at the thought. Truthfully, she would be lying if she said she wasn't bitter. Before she can ruminate about that for much longer, she spots a head of white hair.

"Big Brother Elf!" Lisanna calls, excusing herself from Cana and walking over to her older sibling.

"Hey Lisanna," Elfman greets as he hugs her. "How are you?"

Lisanna smiles slightly. _If only you knew…_ "Fine."

"Good." Elfman says, oblivious to what was underneath her carefully crafted façade.

"Have you seen Big Sister Mira anywhere?" Lisanna inquires.

Elfman puts a hand to his chin as he contemplates the question. Before he can answer though, a feminine voice speaks behind him.

"So, here you are Elfman." She remarks as she pushes up the bridge of her glasses.

"Ever!" Elfman exclaims as the light brown-haired woman emerges from behind the male.

"Lisanna, you don't mind if I borrow your brother, do you?' Evergreen asks as she presses herself against her fiancé and lays a hand on his chest. The action causes a faint rosy hue to appear on his face.

A part of Lisanna, no matter how deeply buried, wants nothing more than to tell Evergreen to go away and leave so she can be alone with her brother. But sometimes, you don't always go the things you feel that you should.

"Sure Evergreen." Lisanna answers, painting another false smile upon her features. She winks for good measure. "Just be sure to return him in one piece." She jokes.

Evergreen chuckles, cutting off Elfman's indignant response. With a wink of her own, she retorts. "I make no promises."

After sharing another chuckle, the three go about their day. The youngest Strauss is careful to make sure that they aren't looking as her smile fades and a forlorn frown takes its place. Perhaps it's just dramatics, but Lisanna cannot shake the feeling that she plays second fiddle to most of the people in her life.

 _Except for one…_ A voice whispered in the back of her mind. For a fleeting moment of naïevity, the white-haired beauty can almost imagine that _he_ is the one whispering in her ear. As if their bond allowed her to conversate with him; that it transcends the boundaries of life and death.

Thankfully for Lisanna's sanity - and before the illusion will shatter and break her a little more - a cheery, masculine voice interrupts her train of thought.

"Hey Lisanna!"

Turning, she sees that Happy had approached her. Sincerity bleeds into her smile.

"Hi Happy!" She greets.

"What are you doing standing here?" Happy asks.

Lisanna smiles tightly at his charming obliviousness.

 _Oh Happy, if only you knew that I ask myself that often._

Exhaling a sigh, she crouches down to eye level before ruffling Happy's blue hair.

"Actually, I just finished talking with Big Brother Elf and Evergreen." Lisanna says. "And I was looking for Big Sister Mira." Her brows furrow. "Happy, have you seen her?"

Happy's visage becomes contemplative at the question. Several moments pass before he answers her inquiry.

"I think I saw her talking to Laxus and Freed earlier."

 _Well, at least Freed is there._ Lisanna thinks begrudgingly. She knows that would decrease the possibility of her sister making out with her boyfriend. And yet, she cannot help but have the feeling they would be talking to someone else too. A crazy, affectionate man with a sense of style unique in even members of Fairy Tail.

Something she hasn't seen since the accident that derailed her life and sent her on her downward spiral. Forcing a smile, she ruffles Happy's hair again. "Thanks Happy." She stands up. "You're a good friend."

"Aye!" Happy exclaims in agreement.

After parting ways (with Happy undoubtedly searching for Carla) Lisanna goes around the room, searching for her sister before spotting a collection of white, yellow, and green.

"Big Sister Mira!" Lisanna exclaims with a wave as she approaches them.

"Hi Lisanna." Mirajane Strauss greets before the two sisters hug.

"A pleasure to see you as always Lisanna." Freed says.

"Thanks Freed."

That's when she notices Freed staring at her bandages. While she is careful around most of her friends about what she did, Freed Justine was a man more perceptive than most.

She remembers how he had cornered her once in the fledgling weeks of her internal turmoil; when the raw pain of losing _him_ was at its freshest and the accident was at its most vivid.

Of how she had told him of her plight and lied about how the thought of _that_ never once crossed her mind.

The sudden phone call from his lover, Rufus Lore, was the saving grace of the conversation and prevented further questioning.

Currently, Freed doesn't say anything about her bandages, instead refraining from commenting and drawing attention to it.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I need to talk to Natsu about something." Laxus says.

The admission causes Mirajane to raise an eyebrow. "Why would you need to talk to him?" Genuine curiosity laces her voice.

Truth be told, it was a fair question. Most conversations between the two usually ended with one of them planting their fists in each other's face.

Laxus doesn't reply immediately, instead opting for a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough."

And with that, he places a kiss on her lips before going off to find the salmon-haired male.

Mirajane merely shakes her head. "Sometimes, I wonder what goes through his head."

"Laxus-sama works in mysterious ways." Freed remarks.

"He's something, that's for sure." Lisanna says with a slight smile.

"I wonder what Natsu would want with him?" Mirajane pondered.

"I would imagine a fight was brewing, but," Fred begins, shrugs, and continued. "I sense something else may be involved.

Before he can elaborate though, the crash of thunder that permeates the area kills any and all conversation.

Freed sighs with affection-laced exasperation and pinches the bridge of his nose. "That certainly has Laxus-sama's charm to it."

The lights dim as Lisanna adds her thoughts. "He can be as boisterous as a thunderstorm."

A certain light enters Mirajane's eyes. "I believe I can attest to that."

A rosy tint grows on Lisanna's face at her sister's insinuation.

"I believe I didn't need to know that." Freed mutters.

The sound of someone clearing their throat garners their attention.

"Attention, are you people focusing here?" Laxus' deep timbre reverberates out, the sound magnified by the microphone in his hand.

"I'm always focused on you Laxus-sama!" Freed exclaims.

"Anyway who isn't is a fool unaware of your majesty!" Evergreen crows.

Laxus smirks at the exalting of his closest friends. And while no one else notices it, Lisanna sees the slivers of sorrow slithering in its depths. A sorrow that was a fraction of the pain she felt on a regular basis.

A pain that makes one reflect on one thing.

 _Someone is missing._

But it's gone almost as quickly as it was spotted before Laxus continues.

"Anyway, as much as I'd like to entertain, I believe one of our friends has something to announce."

"Thanks Laxus." Natsu says as he steps onto the stage and he is given the microphone.

Laxus simply smirks before walking away.

The salmon-haired male clears his throat. "While I never put much stock in destiny, I believe some people are meant to be."

Everyone casts a glance at a certain blonde mage at the sentiment. It also causes a smile to appear on her face.

"I also know that sometimes life can be too short to waste." He continues. "And that sometimes, actions that would be thought about for days or weeks should be done sooner than that."

He stops abruptly as the lights flicker to their usual intensity before jumping off the stage and setting the microphone down. He continues walking until he stands in front of his girlfriend.

"Hey Luce." He greets, sporting his signature happy grin. There is a certain tenderness to it.

"Hi Natsu." Lucy responds, playing along. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was-" He starts confidently before trailing off awkwardly. He turns away, embarrassed. "You see, what I mean…" He clears his throat before turning back to her.

"I love you." He says with a certain finality.

And without hesitation, he kneels in front of her.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He begins. "I have a question for you."

And from behind his back, he produced a small black velvet box.

"I don't know what the future may hold but," He opened the box. "I know that there's no one I'd rather go through it with."

The silence in that moment was so pronounced, you could hear a pin drop.

A tear descends the blonde's left eye as they crinkle with mirth. She nods. "Yes!" She exclaims. "Yes!" More tears fall. "I'd _love_ to."

And with that, Natsu's smile stretches impossibly wide as he took the engagement ring and placed it on her finger.

It was a simple sapphire with tiny insets of gold. He presses her to him as he captures her lips in a tender kiss.

Loud whoops of joy and exclamations of congratulations resound within the room. Everyone displays some sort of celebratory jubilation except for one. Lisanna Strauss.

To the white-haired female, the sound becomes mute as she knows what this means. Given how the blonde doesn't live around here, the salmon-haired male would undoubtedly move in with her. To be fair, he would follow her to the ends of the world if necessary. Granted, she could just as easily move in with him.

Either way, Lisanna needs some air. Making her way through the thinning crowd as they congratulate Natsu and Lucy, Lisanna breaks through the double doors of the establishment and sucks in a much needed gulp of air.

From what she sees, the sun is descending as night begins to appear. The people she knows always did make time fly. Knowing that she cannot stay here, she runs home, hoping all the while that no one is following her.

* * *

Locking the door behind her, she feels that she has actually calmed down. That is, until she sees the picture on the wall. It was a picture of herself as her deceased boyfriend had an arm wrapped around her.

Feeling the tears well up, she forces her eyes away as she makes her way to her bedroom. Arriving within its borders, Lisanna shifted through her nightstand drawer until she found what she was searching for. Sleeping pills. Consuming the necessary dosage, her gaze lingered on the bottle.

 _It would be so easy. Take the pills and end your pain._

Tempted, Lisanna hesitates.

 _Do I want to do this?_ She wonders. She thinks of her friends, of her siblings and how they would feel if she actually went through with what she is thinking of doing. But images of their joyous celebration of Natsu's proposal to Lucy and how easily she slipped away enter her mind.

Emptying the pills into her hand, Lisanna thinks of how, even if they were saddened by her loss, they would move on from it almost instantly.

With tears welling up in her eyes, Lisanna downs the pills in quick succession until not a single one remains. Discarding the bottle and wiping away her tears, she gets beneath her covers. And as she begins to sleep, she can almost make out someone wearing a knight's helmet in front of her along with someone urgently calling her.

 _Don't worry Bickslow. I'm coming home._

And for the first time, as a tear falls from her left eye, the smile on Lisanna's face was truly sincere.

 _I'm coming home._

 _Sometimes, one could get lost in the scarlet outpouring. And sometimes, difficult times lead to methods utilized to ebb the pain away._

 ** _Originally Added: February 24th, 2016_**


	6. Of Heartaches and Inner Demons

**Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Angst Week (April 29th, 2015 and May 1st - 8th, 2015)**

 **Day #7 - E.N.D.**

 **(Day #5 - Gone Forever)**

 **May 7th, 2015**

 **(May 5th, 2015)**

 _ **Read At Your Own Discretion**_

 _ **(Possible Spoilers)**_

 _A person's greatest enemy can be what exists in the deepest recesses of their hearts and minds._

Natsu Dragneel looks down with a tender smile at his best friend.

Her beautiful golden hair falls down from her head in gentle trellises. Her countenance is a vision of peacefulness; the slight curve to her lips showing that her dreams much be pleasant.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." The salmon-haired male muses.

Before he can contemplate what is living in his partner's mind, he feels a burning in his left arm. Grimacing, he appraises the bandages. He needs to investigate, but he cannot do it while surrounded by his friends.

Looking around their small campsite, he sees that Happy is sleeping as Carla is wrapped in Wendy Marvell's embrace. Natsu sees Erza Scarlet in a restful state as Juvia Lockser is hanging onto his friend and rival: Gray Fullbuster.

The Fire Dragon Slayer remembers how - while they were about to go to sleep and he was inhaling the fire that they made - how the Water Mage was clinging onto the Ice-Make Mage's arm and gazing at him with adoration in her dark blue eyes.

At first, Gray seemed determined to pry her off of him. As she was refusing to budge and a smile fitted itself slowly onto the dark blue-haired man's face, Natsu had a feeling their relationship must've grown closer since he was gone.

Checking to make sure that his friends are still sleeping, Natsu starts to move deeper into the nearby forest. Lighting a small flame for illumination, he continues past the brambles and the roots of the towering trees until he reaches several caves scoured into a mountain by erosion.

Choosing the nearing cave, Natsu hurries into it. Increasing the intensity of the fire in his hand, he begins to unravel the bandages before gaining a clear sight of what is inscribed there.

And it is worse than he had anticipated. Much, _much_ worse.

The obsidian scales and markings that cover his skin have grown in how much of it they blanket. A sickening feeling spreads from his abdomen and through his body at the sigil imprinted on his arm.

The symbol representing one of Fairy Tail's greatest foes and Zeref's most devout followers: Tartaros. He has to stem a bout of revulsion from sliding up his throat. He wishes it was as easy to ignore the voice bouncing around in his head.

 _Why don't you simply give in?_ The voice of his demonic tormentor whispers.

"No!" Natsu shouts as he pounds his fist into a nearby wall.

 _I must commend you, Natsu Dragneel. Your mental fortitude is quite impressive._

"Don't mock me." He grits his teeth. "I _won't_ let you control me."

 _How amusing. You may try to escape me, but one day I_ will _possess you and destroy_ everything _that you hold dear._

"Shut up!" Natsu growls. He can feel his anger welling up inside like the very flames he battles with. "I _won't_ let you do _anything_ to my _Nakama_."

 _Your_ Nakama _?_ The voice becomes more antagonistic; more feral. _Imagine what your friends - what that Devil Slayer - would do to you if they found out you're Etherious Natsu Dragneel._

"I said shut up!" Natsu repeats. He punches the wall again. "I'm _not_ E.N.D.!" I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" He glares at the wall he had punched twice as if the voice inside his head would suddenly materialize. "And I won't let _anyone_ control me!"

 _You may think that you naïve human, but one day, when you falter and your barriers shatter, I'll be there to seize control._

"You don't scare me!" Natsu yells before his glare on the wall strengths, a purple vein blooms on his forehead, and his eyes can only see the color of crimson blood before he slams his fist into the wall.

Over and over and _over_ again until the rock wall dissolved into rubble and he could vaguely see the cave next door.

"You won't control me." Natsu mutters as tears begin to pool in his eyes. He puts his back to part of the wall he hadn't demolished before sliding down it. "I'll _die_ before you harm my _Nakama_!" He chokes back a sob. "Before you can harm Lucy."

After mentioning the name of his blonde partner (of whom he may or may not have blossoming feelings for - had them for some time) some of his defenses break down as a few tears begin to escape from his onyx eyes.

Natsu looks up at the cave ceiling as tears course intermittently down his features. He isn't lost to the irony within this scenario. The whole reason that he went on his year-long training journey with Happy and no one else was to become strong enough to protect his _Nakama_. But if this evil - this _demon_ \- inside of him takes control of him, it would be meaningless.

Putting his head in his battle-worn hands, Natsu stays like that for several minutes before his heightened senses pick up a voice.

"Natsu?"

As he assumes the person is getting closer, he realizes he must look like a mess. Swiping at his ears, he moves up from where he sits on the floor. He gives the wall he had attacked a miniscule glance before going to the entrance of the cave.

And he sees that his ears were right as his eyes register one of his friends.

"There you are." Erza says with a soft smile.

"Hey Erza." Natsu replies. Puzzlement settles over his features. "I thought you were sleeping."

Erza's brown eyes gleam as she draws her sword. "A warrior must always be prepared to face any and all foes."

 _Yeah, that sounds like you._ Natsu thinks with amusement.

"Actually," She puts her sword back. "I could ask you the same question."

"Couldn't sleep." Natsu answers. The redhead doesn't need to know that he was admiring Lucy as she was slumbering nor the fact that he was dealing with a demon inside his mind. He shakes his head. "Wanted to clear my head."

Erza stares at him critically before she responds. "Interesting." She turns her back to him. "Anyway, in a few hours we'll have to leave, so it would be for the best if you got some sleep."

"I'll try to." Natsu murmurs under his breath as he follows the Requip Mage.

Soon, the two of them arrive back at their campsite before heading to their respective spots to sleep.

"Good night Natsu." Erza says as she begins to fall to sleep.

"Night Erza." Natsu says as he still feels restless. Checking to see if Erza has truly fallen asleep, the Fire Dragon Slayer scales one of the nearby trees until he finds a branch to sit on.

Looking up, he can see the multitudinous stars dotting the night sky. If Lucy was up, she would probably point out which of her Celestial Spirits - if any - were out.

 _Lucy._

Thinking of the flaxen mage, a fraction of his cheerful grin appears on his features. No matter what his current state, whenever the Celestial Spirit Mage crosses his mind, he can _always_ feel a faint semblance of joy.

But as he drifts off to sleep, he wishes that that joy followed him.

* * *

 _The sight of burning crimson flames pervades his senses. They burn with such ferocity, Natsu can almost be lead to believe that it's reality and not just a dream._

 _His senses are also keenly aware of a whimper. One that stabs his heart with unflinching cruelty._

 _"Natsu…"_

 _Lucy?_

 _Looking around, Natsu sees the battered form of his partner amidst some gray rubble. He feels the pain increase at the look of terror and agony on her face. What really breaks him is how defeated and disappointed she looks._

 _Directly at him._

 _"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu says as he reaches his left hand towards her._

 _He doesn't expect her to shirk away from him._

 _"Don't touch me!" She shouts as a quiver of anger shines in her eyes._

 _Natsu pulls back, horrified at her reaction. "Lucy, what's wrong?"_  
 _"What's wrong?!" Lucy repeats with incredulity ebbing off her voice. It is only then that Natsu sees her tears._

 _She shaking raises her right hand to gesture to his head._

 _Quizzically, the salmon-haired male extends his hand up to his head and…_

 _His fingers come in contact with something that feels suspiciously like a horn._

 _Casting a glance nearby, the Fire Dragon Slayer spots a puddle of clear cerulean water, untouched by the fiery devastation swirling around the area. Looking inside, shock floods his being as he sees the scales lining his cheeks as curved horns extend from his hair. He registers the fact that, while the flames are roaring around them, there is an inherent coldness to them that chills him to his spine._

 _Turning his attention back to the blonde, Natsu tries to walk toward her._

 _"Lucy, I-"_

 _"Don't come any closer!" She shouts as she thrusts a golden key in front of her. As Natsu sees her russet eyes harden, he sees that whatever had held back her animosity had evaporated._

 _"Why are you acting like this?" He demands. He puts a hand, which he is dimly aware of the scales on it - on his chest. "You know I would never hurt you."_

 _"Then explain that!" Lucy responds, gesturing to the flames._

 _Looking closer, Natsu sees that the rubble around them is actually the remains of what used to be a district of a forest town._

 _"Did anyone," He begins before gulping past a lump in his throat. "die?"_

 _"I'm not sure." Lucy replies with an icy edge to her voice that feels like a piercing blow. "Erza, Gray, and Carla are helping evacuate the townspeople while Wendy is attempting to heal any who were injured."_

 _"And Happy?" Natsu asks with apprehension. He finds it odd how the Stellar Mage hadn't mentioned him. And he knows that can only mean one thing._

 _"Happy?" For the first time since he has seen her, Lucy looks at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Natsu don't you remember?"_

 _For elaboration, the blonde shows a familiar green backpack to him._

 _"Happy?" Natsu whispers as he takes the backpack._

 _Lucy only shakes her head sadly at him._

 _A tear falls from his left eye. "No."_

 _"A stray blast of fire burned him." Lucy grimaces at the memory. "Wendy had tried to save him, but-"_

 _"No!" Natsu shouts as he unleashes a Fire Dragon's Roar above him. He may love his friends, but Happy was the one constant in his life. The pal that was always at his side and would support him through anything._

 _And now...now his buddy is gone. Forever._

 _Natsu is dimly aware of his surroundings shaking as if in the midst of an earthquake before it all fades to black._

* * *

Waking up, Natsu blinks his eyes open to see the concerned face of one of his friends hovering over him as the blackness of night lies in the background; the stars shining dimly. And after the nightmare he just went through, the furry face is a welcome sight.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaims with unadulterated glee before locking his buddy in a hug.

Instead of being surprised by the spontaneous burst of affection, the azure Exceed pats his friend's back comfortingly.

"Had that dream again," Happy says with understanding. "didn't you?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer nods his head. "Aye."

While Happy might not know the full extent of what plagues his friend's nightmares, he knows it involves him dying.

"Happy, do you think you can stay here a little longer?" Natsu requests with a small hopeful smile.

Happy regards his friend's countenance, smiles himself, and nods his head. "Aye sir!"

"Thanks Happy." Natsu says with a relieved smile.

The two sit there on the tree branch before drifting off to sleep once more. And their dreams are much more pleasant.

 _Sometimes though, as long as a person has a friend with them, they can survive the most insurmountable of obstacles._

 **Author's Notes: What better way to commemorate a day that only comes around every four years than with a story update? Hope all you readers enjoy!**

 **P.S. The Gone Forever attachment was off the top of my head. Figured that such a sentiment fit the story.**

 _ **Originally Added: January 29th, 2016**_


	7. Of Broken Skin and Shattered Bones

**Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail Angst Week (April 29th, 2015 and May 1st - 8th, 2015)**

 **Bonus Day #2 - Skin and Bones**

 **May 8th, 2015**

 _ **Read At Your Own Discretion**_

 _ **(Possible Spoilers)**_

 _Shatter the heart and strip away the soul until all that's left is skin and bones._

"While I know I have a truly remarkable memory," Rufus Lore begins as he stares at the grisly scene that took place in his apartment. "I do wish I could forget something so horrific."

All over the room are shattered plates and glasses as every painting he owns has been slashed through viciously. He spots several splotches of suspicious scarlet scarring his carpet that he hopes is just stray paint or something similar but _knows_ it's something much more sinister.

The sickly aroma that seems to encompass the room makes him dizzy as he focuses on what disgusts him most.

In the center of the room is an animal corpse. Closer inspection yields the fact that it's the mutilated remains of what used to be a majestic deer. That and how a yellowed slip of paper is near the body.

Picking it up, Rufus finds to his dread that what is printed on there is worse than he could've imagined.

 _Greetings Rufus Lore,_

 _How did you appreciate the deceased gift left in your abode? I must say, it's one of the deeds I'm most proud of. The blood stains, destroyed china, and ravaged paintings are simply decoration; mere additions to the crime._ _Anyway, I endeavor to inform you that aside from the shambles inside your apartment, we have taken something truly precious to you. P_ _roof of the deed is enclosed next to the animal._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Tartaros._

 _Tartaros?_

Rufus thinks as he finishes the letter.

If there is one thing almost everyone in Fiore is aware of, it would be the existence of the Balam Alliance; either by rumor or fact, they have reached a degree of infamy. The Balam Alliance - The Oraçion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and lastly Tartaros, is a trio of gangs responsible for crimes ranged from petty theft to cold-blooded homicide.

And if they contacted him in any way, shape, or form…

Rushing to where this supposed proof is, Rufus finds a manilla envelope tucked away on the other side of the deer's corpse.

After wiping it clean of some residual blood, (He knows he'll have to wash his hands later) he feels frigid tendrils wrap around him as he sees to whom it is addressed.

 _The Minstrel Who Sings To The Red Moon._

The blond _never_ thought he would see that name again. Once upon a life, he used to be a vigilante that would try their best to deal with any and all criminal elements. After all, in a city as big as the bloom flower of Crocus, the local police couldn't be everywhere at once. That is, depending on the people who actually _did_ their job and didn't allow the power to corrupt them.

One of the missions he had undertaken was actually submitted to him by the mayor himself, Toma E. Fiore to reclaim an assortment of jewelry that used to belong to his late wife. The one who stole it - and who he had helped put away - was the man known as Rustyrose. When the silver-haired man wasn't reciting poetry,he was Grimoire Heart's best jewel thief.

He supposed that this could be revenge on him for putting Rustyrose away, but if there is one thing that he knows that the Balam Alliance excels at aside from criminal undertaking is their selfishness; they only care about themselves. They don't even care if they leave their members in the dust as they succeed.

Regardless of his confusion about what this could be about, Rufus opens the manilla envelope to analyze its contents. Holding it upside and shaking it, said contents come out easily.

And when his dark green eyes settle upon it, he feels himself become unsteady. The object inside the envelope is a simple gray watch. If it wasn't for the inscription inside, Rufus would've believed it was a normal watch.

 _For Freed, the one who I would remember always._

"Freed." Rufus chokes out the name as his usually calm disposition cracks.

He understands - at least partially - why Tartaros invaded his home now. It's no secret that the Balam Alliance has several annoying beasts they have to deal with on occasion. Besides Rufus, there's the pyromaniac Salamander, the vicious Black Steel, and the duo of Titania and Oberon; masters of swords and light respectively.

And one of the most effective ways to cut them down is to take away the person they hold dear. He knows that Freed can take care of himself. Yet, he doesn't like his boyfriend's odds. Against even _one_ of Tartaros' members, he won't last long. And if he is dealing with their explosions expert Jackal…

Taking his phone out of his pants pocket, Rufus places a call to the local police station to inform them of the corpse in his living room before telling them he is on his way.

He goes past his coat rack, equips his crimson hat, and storms out his apartment door. He doesn't bother locking it; isn't like anyone would rob him with how the room appears.

* * *

Rufus sits down from across Rustyrose. He eyes never stray from the criminal's face. A simple mahogany table lies between them as two glasses of icy water sit upon it, courtesy of the young police officer he sees most around the station.

"To what do I owe the wondrous visit of the illustrious Rufus Lore?" Rustyrose asks, a smirk upon his features.

"I am here due to the actions of your allies in Tartaros." Rufus answers.

"My allies?" Rustyrose repeats. "Ah, my heart beats strongly for my fellow comrades like the drums before that of anarchic warfare."

"Quite." Rufus says. "Your allies have apprehended someone I'd like to free."

"Hm?" Rustyrose purses his lips in amusement, reaching across the table to take his glass of water. His gray eyes gleam with false sympathy as he downs some of the liquid; the motion causing his Adam's apple to bob. "I assume you are referring to your _friend_ Freed Justine."

The condescending way he says the word friend causes Rufus to narrow his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he restrains himself from tackling the male and demanding answers.

"Yes." Rufus replies shortly. "And as I've stated, I would like to have him released."

The sentiment causes Rustyrose to smirk before he cackles. "To know that someone whom you place such affection for has been captured by a band of ruthless criminals must be nerve-wracking."

Rufus restrains a sigh. He tires of playing games with the man across from him. Taking his glass of water, he takes a sip as he contemplates the annoying way the silver-haired male speaks in such a pompous manner. "And _you_ shall enlighten me as to where I could find him."

"And what would I have to gain from such a foolish notion?" Rustyrose questions. The rest of his water has been dranken. "To betray my comrades like that would be a flagrant misuse of their trust."

Rufus narrows his eyes. While the man in front of him exudes arrogance in waves, a picture of calm upon his features despite his situation, he cannot help but detect an underlying of fear.

He smirks slightly as an idea takes root in his mind. While he wouldn't want to take advantage of someone - even a lowly criminal - one must set aside such things when there are more important things at play.

"You're terrified of one of your comrades, aren't you?"

For the first time that evening, the man with silver hair in a pompadour style looks rattled.

 _Excellent._ Rufus thinks with a self-satisfied smirk. His bait has been taken.

"I have no idea of what you are referring." Rustyrose responds with a suspicious amount of evasiveness lacing his words. "The allegiance that each member of the Balam Alliance possesses is as remarkable as the pouring rain of a thunderstorm." Animosity enters his eyes as he pushes the up the bridge of his silver glasses. "And to try to take advantage of such is truly despicable."

Rufus does not feel the need to dignify such a hypocritical statement with a response.

 _I'm wasting time here._ The blond thinks as he watches the overconfidence glint in the other's eyes for a millisecond.

"Of course," Rufus begins with insincerity. "how low of me. Whatever the case may be though, I do hope that you can inform me of the whereabouts of where he has been taken."

What happens next takes Rufus by surprise. The man across from him begins to laugh.

 _H_ _ysterically._

"And _what_ is so amusing?" The blond asks with narrowed eyes.

"What I find so charming is how you hope you can save him; as if you imagine yourself the knight come to rescue his princess from the grasp of a ferocious dragon." Rustyrose responds. He barks out another laugh. "Don't you see?!" A certain crazed sparkle shines in his thunderstorm cloud-colored eyes. "Anyone held within the grip of the Balam Alliance inevitable becomes part of it; either by joining them or being crushed underfoot like the tragic leaves made loose by the changing seasons!"

"What?" Rufus asks, but in that moment, the general meaning is clear. Trepidation paints itself across his features as he drinks it in.

"After all," Rustyrose resumes as he is the picture of serenity, as if his outburst had never occurred. He pats his hair with his left hand as his right smooths down his orange jumpsuit. " _someone_ always has to pay a price with either their fealty or their blood."

Rufus' features harden as he's faced with a certainty he should've realized a long time ago; he's wasting time here. It's obvious that Rustyrose is too entrenched in the Balam Alliance to be of any help. He'd sooner die than relinquish any of the closely-held secrets of the Balam Alliance.

"Unfortunately for whomever has him," Rufus starts as he gets up from his seat. "his victim shall escape him."

He begins to walk away, catching the barest glimpse of a raised silver eyebrow. Rufus stops as he hears Rustyrose speak.

"And what gives you the comfort of such a brazen statement?" Rustyrose inquires, sounding only half-interested.

"What gives me confidence is," Rufus begins before shooting a smirk over his shoulder as he pulls on his hat. "I have no memory of being bested by _any_ of your compatriots."

And he left the room as a look of vague puzzlement was on the prisoner's face.

* * *

Putting his foot to the decelerator, Rufus stops his car near the bushes as he lingers on the edge of town. As cliché as it is, the place that a gang would most likely reside is away from the general populace. Close enough to keep an eye on the ones they terrify, but far enough so they don't interfere.

Tugging on his hat, - a subconscious action of reassurance - Rufus wonders if this was such a good idea and if he won't look too obvious in his admittedly vibrant apparel.

The one thing urging him on is the fact that Freed - his friend and lover - is trapped.

"Don't worry Freed," Rufus says as he slinks across the ground with the subtlety of a scarlet panther. "I _will_ save you."

Luckily, one is able to gain certain useful skills when they have gone up against criminals of varying stages of nefarious undertakings. Moving under the cover of darkness, he appraises the building that serves as Tartaros' base of operations.

From the outside, it looks to function as an abandoned warehouse. With dilapidated walls and dusty, cracked windows, one would believe it to be uninhabited. The inside though is remarkably different. From what Rufus had heard, it resembled a castle. With walls made of stone, pristine cobblestone floors, expensive furniture, and only the _best_ in art and literature, it could never be said that they didn't have a sense of refined elegance.

But what Rufus is truly interested in is a way in without being glaringly obvious. Fortunately - after several minutes of fruitless searching - he finds it. An open window. Knowing his partner doesn't have much time given the circumstances, Rufus inches closer to the window before hoisting himself through it.

Upon landing, he does a quick survey of the room. All he can see is the sconces lighting up an otherwise ominous (and empty) hallway. Deciding that that is his only route, the man begins walking down it, hoping that it's not too late.

* * *

Passing around another corner, Rufus thinks that he's lost himself in the labyrinthine maze. That is, until he hears the voice of someone.

"Are you entirely positive that someone invaded our sacred bastion?" A feminine voice inquires. There's a certain sharpness to her voice that gives the impression you wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alleyway. Or at all for that matter.

"Indeed Lady Kyouka." A second masculine voice answers. "Plutogrim's defenses systems are state-of-the-art. How much are they worth? How much?"

"Franmalth, what is your assumption of the purpose of their intrusion?"

"Whomever is here could plan to rescue our prisoner. How much is he worth? How much?"

 _He._

As much of a reach as it is, Rufus believes that the only prisoner they could possibly have in their clutches in none other than Freed Justine.

"Possibly." The woman, Kyouka, murmurs before continuing. "At any rate, alert the others of this foul trespasser and secure our fortifications. Mard Geer doesn't tolerate trespassers."

"And what will _you_ do Lady Kyouka?" Franmalth asks. From what Rufus can deduce, the male may be a probably colleague of the female.

What follows is information that chills Rufus to the bone and crimson to skitter on the edge of his vision.

"I shall see how our ally Jackal is progressing with his torture of our captive."

* * *

Rufus doesn't know much of who this Jackal person is, but he knows that torture and captive shouldn't be in the same sentence. Especially when it concerns Freed.

Following the direction of where he heard the woman's voice last, the blond continues along a path dotted with blood-red sconces, dimmed to almost nonexistence before it opens up to a moderately-sized room.

And he isn't sure what to think of the surroundings. Scattered across the walls seem to be portraits of varying designs. In using the process of elimination, Rufus deduces that they must undoubtedly be of those with prestige amongst the higher ranks of Tartaros. In continuing his observation, his eyes fall upon a portrait he recognizes instantly.

In truth, most, if not all, of Magnolia know of his nefarious deeds and mystery surrounding him. The painting is none other than of Zeref Dragneel.

* * *

To make up for lost time (fine art, no matter _whom_ it showed, was Rufus' second weakness. Besides, sometimes to know thy enemy, one had to keep their eyes open) the blond scurried through the hallways with a rat-like disposition and a reckless haste.

"Honestly Freed," Rufus begins with a sigh. "could you possibly give a sign to your whereabouts?"

At this point, Rufus would even accept the guidance of a member of Tartaros. But that could prove more troublesome. Before he could ruminate further, he is struck by revulsion due to a horrendous odor. What really leaves him with the urge to regurgitate is the sound of a male scream he knows all too well.

* * *

With renewed haste, Rufus sprints to where the source of the scream originated. Going around several corners, he knows he is almost there given the intensified odor and the maniacal chuckling he hears.

"I must admit, I've never seen a captive last this long." Kyouka remarks.

Another chuckle. "Not everyone looks for a way to heighten the prisoners torment at the expense of their lives _Lady_ Kyouka."

Whomever spoke places enough emphasis on the title to make it sound like a disparaging remark.

"Speaking of torment," A third battered voice interjects. "Is this truly necessary?"

Next comes a cough that Rufus can only assume involves hacking up a crimson, viscous fluid.

"I agree with your prisoner." The blond's voice filters into the room as he emerges from the shadows. "This _does_ seem to be entirely unwarranted."

The effect his appearance has on the other three present is instantaneous. A look of hostility appears on the other Tartaros member. (If memory serves, which it hardly ever doesn't, his name is Jackal). His features are accentuated by the malefic smirk across it. Kyouka herself has a look of faint amusement as something dark flashes in her blue eyes.

Lastly, Freed had a look of fear and relief at his lover's appearance. Fear at the possibility that he might be captured as well and relief that he might be saved.

"Rufus." The green-haired male breathes with affection.

That's when Rufus takes stock of their surrounds. On the left wall is simply another large portrait of Zeref as the right wall is comprised of several beakers and test tubes filled with a shade of sickly green. And straight across from Rufus is Kyouka and Jackal as it would appear that Freed is bound to a nondescript wooden frame.

The blond views a change in Jackal's features when he notices the unguarded reassurance on the green-haired male's face. The smirk becomes amused; as if a witty joke had come to the forefront of his mind.

"Do you think that this trespasser is here to release you from your imprisonment?" Jackal questions. A glint of insanity shines in his eyes. " _No one_ escapes Tartaros' grasp alive!"

He reaches into a compartment next to the wooden frame before pulling out a vial. Inside is an orange fluid as it sloshes around inside its container. Jackal viciously bites off the stopper before pouring the contents of it over Freed's right arm.

And the howl of heart-wrenching agony that fills the room could've been heard from all corners of Tartaros' base. Rufus watches in dread as whatever the substance was eats away at the clothing Freed wears before attack his skin beneath. The liquid looks as if it chars the blue-eyed male's skin as he twists and struggles against his binds.

When the horrific spectacle ends, the blond regards the green-haired male as he pants from the liquid forced upon him as it looks as if he could retch at any moment. Looking closer, he sees pained tears forming in his eyes before beginning their descent.

"Specially devised formula." Jackal states proudly without being prompted as a gleeful smirk decorates his face. He holds the vial like a trophy. "Mimics the effects of a fire's aftermath."

"Hmm." Kyouka murmurs. A fleeting look of being impressed rushes over her features.

However, their facial expressions shift simultaneously for the second time as Rufus begins to chuckle. A sound so harrowing in its suddenness that, for a brief moment, the (usually) stoic members of Tartaros feel a chill run up and down their spines.

"Do you know why I'm oft referred to as the Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon?" Rufus asks, tugging his hat to obscure his eyes from onlookers. He can vaguely hear the sound of footsteps pounding against the ground as what sounds like _"How much?!"_ echoes with it. He grins darkly, his hat still obscuring his eyes. "I would be more than happy to enlighten you."

"It sounds like Franmalth's raised the alarm." Jackal remarks.

"Indeed." Kyouka agrees tersely before leveling a cool stare on Rufus. "If I may ask, how do you plan on defeating us and escaping with your compatriot?"

The blond hums thoughtfully as some of Tartaros' foot soldiers along with Franmalth fill the room.

"Hm. A trio of villainous criminals along with a myriad of subordinates. I must say, these odds do seem rather unbalanced." Rufus comments before giving his opponents in front of him a blazing look. "For you."

Closing his eyes for a mere moment, he utters a phrase before the entire room becomes pitch black.

 _"Night of Falling Stars!"_

* * *

"What's his condition Doctor Porlyusica?" Rufus inquires of the elderly pink-haired woman as Freed rests on a hospital bed. Even sleeping, he pants as his right arm is almost completed covered in bandages as his burns were treated with the necessary medicaments..

The woman analyzes a clipboard in front of her before setting it aside.

"It would seem that the burns sustained by Mr. Justine during his perilous kidnapping - while not fatal - will linger for several weeks; might even be permanent." Porlyusica explains. "Aside from that, I noticed several bruises spread throughout his arms and torso."

Rufus simply responds by casting a sympathetic look in Freed's direction. However, something the doctor said gave him pause. " _Might_ be permanent?"

While he's no physician himself, he would expect a decorated doctor to be more conclusive.

Porlyusica sighs. "Whatever may have caused the burns, I have _never_ seen before." She picks up her clipboard and scrolls through it. "For all intents and purposes, they _look_ like regular burn marks."

"However?"

"However, it would appear they weren't caused by a regular fire; as if some sort of mythical potion managed to acquire the attributes of flame in a source readily available for nefarious undertakings."

A moment of silence passes..

"To be quite honest, I'm at a lost for what has been inflicted upon Mr. Justine, Mr. Lore."

Rufus mulls this over. Given from what he had seen from his few moments of interacting with Jackal, he seems to be the type that would do _anything_ to sow chaos and spread mischief.

"Thank you doctor." Rufus says respectfully with a bow. "I will always remember your medical aid."

The blond feels a hand on his right shoulder. Looking up from his bow, Rufus finds Freed's doctor looking at him with a grave expression.

"Young man," Porlyusica begins sternly. "Don't thank _me_." Her lips twitch upwardly faintly into a smile. "If _you_ hadn't made it to him when you had, he might not have made it."

Such a sentiment causes a chill to race down the blond's spine.

Their conversation ceases when a third voice, coughing and sounding so tired, interjects.

"Rufus?"

"Freed."

"I believe I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Porlyusica says. Before she spirits herself away, she leaves them with this: "I'll be back shortly to run another diagnosis on you Mr. Justine."

"Thank you Doctor Porlyusica." Freed says as he smiles weakly at her retreating form before turning to his lover. Rufus holds his hat in his hands as he views his partner.

"How do you feel Freed?" Rufus asks.

Freed chuckles humorlessly before wheezing faintly. "I feel like I've just been through the Underworld and back."

Rufus smiles tightly at that, knowing how right he is. After all, what else can the Grecian version of the Underworld be called?

"Can you remember anything from before, during, and after your kidnapping?" Rufus asks.

Freed gives him a withering look as he shrugs with as much effort as he can in his state. "Aside from coming home, I can't remember much."

Rufus sighs. "Well, you're safe now and _that_ is what matters."

Freed smiles at him as he reaches his left hand out. Rufus, knowing the green-haired male's intent, smiles as he puts his hat back on and clasps Freed's hand in his.

"I owe it to you."

Rufus cringes internally at that. As far as he knows, it's all _his_ fault that Freed was kidnapped in the first place. At the moment, he simply basks in the presence of Freed; that he's here and safe and _alive_.

And, to be honest, that all that matters.

 _However, if one has a someone of immense loyalty, the person reduced to skin and bones can become unbreakable._

 **Author's Notes: Once again, I can think of nothing better to commemorate a date that only comes around every four years. And with this final installment, I hope to those of whom have read this that it has been an enjoyable reading experience. Anyway, see you all later!**

 ** _Originally Added: February 29th, 2016_**


End file.
